Guerra entre Facções
by Engers
Summary: uma grande guerra entre as facçoes esta para acontecer, onde um grupo pode fazer diferença, e eles serao protegidos por alguem diferente. Primeira fic, primeiro capitulo é estranho, mas so lendo todos os capitulos pra entende.
1. Chapter 1

Guerra entre as Facções

Capitulo 1

Era de noite e alguns jovens andavam pela rua distraidos, so podiam sair de noite e se sentiam livres de noite, mas ficam pressos de tarde, so porque eles eram de uma importância muito grande, eles poderiam terminar com a guerra antes mesmo dela começar.

- Hunf, pena que nao tem nenhuma festa agora - uma garota loira com o cabelo presso num rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis reclamava do tedio que sentia.

- Pelo menos não estamos pressos - uma garota de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes comentava.

- Além do mais, na última festa, tivemos problemas - foi a vez de um garoto falar, tinha cabelos da cor castanha e ao seu lado andava um cachorro mais grande do que o normal.

- Ah! Aquilo... foi culpa daquela garota, dando em cima do meu Gaara - a loira falou novamente dando uma piscadinha para um garoto ruivo que andava mais atrás com um grupo de garotos, e ninquem naquele grupo parecia muito disposto a falar.

Aquele "pequeno" grupo que andava sem rumo de noite, era particularmente grande e... estranho. Era composto por 15 jovens, todos com idades proximas, com a maioria de garotos, e com apenas 5 garotas no grupo, e tambem tinha 5 garotos que nao abriam a boca para nada, simplesmente era quietos, mas tinham como os outros do grupo como amigos, e alguns namoravam ja.

As garotas estavam a frente, eram Yamanaka Ino, loira com belos olhos azuis, no seu lado vinha Haruno Sakura, garota com olhos verdes e um exótico cabelo da cor rosa, as outras tres que se mantinham quietas eram Sabaku no Temari, era a mais velha do grupo de garotas, tinha cabelo loiro presso em 4 rabos de cavalo com um leve tom de areia, tinha olhos verdes, ao seu lado vinha uma garota tímida, Hyuuga Hinata, com cabelos negro azulados e com interessantes olhos perolas e para completar o grupo vinha Mitsashi TenTen, com cabelos cor de chocolate pressos em dois coques, e olhos da mesma cor do cabelo.

Mais atras vinha 5 jovens garotos, conversavam animadamente entre si, exceto por um que vinha praticamente dormindo, Nara Shikamaru, com o cabelo negro preso num rabo de cavalo alto, ao seu lado vinha um garoto forte, seu nome era Akimichi Choji, comia feliz um pacote de batatinhas, e ao seu lado tinha uma discussão sobre carros, o que puxava conversa era Sabaku no Kankurou o mais velho de todo o grupo e irmão mais velho de Temari e Gaara, tinha cabelo castanhos, o que discudia arduamente era estranho, tinha cabelos num corte estranho e vestia um conjunto verde, seu nome era Rock Lee, e o que vinha acompanhado de uma cachorro grande era Inuzuka Kiba, tinha cabelos castanhos e era de longe o mais animado daquele grande grupo de jovens que passeavam na escuridão da noite.

O outro grupo era o mais quieto, eles apenas prestavam atençao na conversa dos outros ou olhavam a paisagem. O que vinha mai a frente era Aburame Shino, tinha cabelos negros altos e rebeldes e usava um óculos escuros mesmo estando de noite, o outro que andava ao lado sem o menor interesse em nada era Uchiha Sasuke, tinha cabelos negro azulados e olhos negros, ao lado vinha o casula dos Sabaku, Gaara, tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes sem nenhuma emoção, ao seu lado vinha um garoto que nao demonstrava sentimento no seu rosto, era Sai (nao sei o sobrenome...) e por ultimo vinha Hyuuga Neji, primo mais velho de Hinata com os mesmos olhos perola que ela, e tinha o cabelo escuro preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo.

- Acho que devemos voltar - fala Shikamaru depois de um bocejo.

- Não tem nada pra faze aqui e lá muito menos - comentava Kiba com decepção no rosto.

- Aff! O Shikamaru que dormi isso sim - falou Temari num tom estresado.

- É, vamos voltar, daqui a pouco começa a te humanos por ai. - falou com desinteresse Neji.

- Ei! - protestou Sakura.

- Você é a única humana do grupo mesmo - revidou Neji dando ombros.

- Não fale assim Neji! - TenTen defendeu sakura.

- Vamos para com isso e volta logo. - deu por encerrado Gaara.

- To cansada mesmo - Ino se pronunciou.

E assim o grupo peculiar começa a voltar lentamente para sua "casa". Até que kiba para de enxofre e os outros estranhando o movimento param tambem.

- Tem alquem por perto, fiquem alertas. - Kiba avisou cheirando o ar.

Logo todos tomam suas precaussoes.

- Hum... tem um grupo de pessoas vindo pra ca! - falou Neji calmamente enquanto olhava para os lados com veias saltadas perto do olho que nao era mais perola e sim tinha assumido uma cor cinza que parecia ser capaz de ver diferente dos outros - la - apontou o dedo para uma rua que parecia estar vacia, isso dura apenas alguns segundos ate alquem aparecer caminhando calmamente ate eles.

- Hum, são o grupo... - comenta o homem que era alto e tinha cabelos amarelos e uma cara de psicopata. - tenho que mata vocês - fala o homem estranho naturalmente como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Idiota - Shikamaru suspira com cara de tédio.

- 1 contra 15? - Temari levanta uma sobrancelha como se duvidasse daquela tamanha idiotice.

- Não, não, trouxe compania - dissendo isso mais 6 homens aparecem - fomos contratados por Orochimaru para matar vocês - disse dando um sorrisso.

- E ainda fala quem mando ele, tsc - falou kiba tentando segura o riso.

- Esse sorriso vai dura pouco - falou um outro homem, logo em seguida avança rapidamente para kiba que o espera com as maos no bolso, antes do homem acerta um golpe, percebe que foi mordido na perna pelo gigante cão de Kiba.

- Akamaru encontro um brinquedo - falou Kiba dando um sorriso de deboche, enquanto Akamaru balançava o rabo feliz, como se realmente divesse encontrado um brinquedo.

Os outros apenas olhavam aquilo, o grupo de Kiba não estava nem um pouco surpresso pelo ocorrido, ja que eram vitimas de atentado sempre. O outro grupo olhava aquilo com uma face de pergunta, nem seguer se mecheram para ajudar o homem que urrava de dor enquanto o cachorro jogava o homem de um lado para o outro.

Kiba cansado de ver o cachorro brincar com o outro vai ate ele e manda o cachorro largar o homem, o cachorro obedece prontamente e se afasta, o homem segurando a perna que sangrava reage tentando acerta um soco em kiba, mas o outro para com uma mao o golpe do inimigo e com a outra acerta um poderosso soco que faz o homem levantar e cair com um baque surdo no chão inconsciente.

- fraco - disse Kiba dessanimado.

- Ele pode se mas nos não - fala o homem que parecia ser o líder deles e imediatamente avança no grupo, mas antes de ver qualquer coisa o ladear cai no chão desmaiado, o dono do golpe era Sasuke que nao tinha mais olhos negros e sim vermelhos com três pontos em torno da iris.

- Bem que falaram que são poderosos - fala assustado um homem.

- O líder não tevê nem chance, to caindo fora - fala outro que da meia volta mais não consegue se mover, se virando involuntariamente para trás ve uma coisa estranha, Shikamaru tinha a sombra estandida até os outros 5 homens, e pelo que parecia eles faziam exatamente o mesmo movimento que ele.

- vocês não vão a lugar nenhum- fala ele e logo depois da um bocejo.

Gaara da um passo a frente e move a mão, logo os 5 homens se vem presos por areia que mais parecia... viva e a sombra de Shikamaru recua. O ruivo da meia volta e faz seu caminho tranquilamente enquanto os 7 homens eram carregados pela areia, sem nenhuma chance de fugir.

- Chegamos - dis Ino feliz, estava louca por um banho e dormir.

Eles param na frente de uma mansão meio antiga e longe da cidade, logo atrás dela podiam se ver campos verdes de mato meio grande, ele entra pelo portao com os 7 homens sendo carregados.

- Ibiki vai gosta do pressente - disse Lee rindo.

Eles entram na mansão antiga. Os 5 homens que não estavam inconsciente ficam abismados, por fora era uma mansão que nao chamava atenção mas por dentro parecia como nova. Branca com detalhes na paredes e com alguns quadros para enfeite. E passavam muitas pessoas por la, alguns vieram correndo em direção ao grupo com cara de como perguntava _"quem são eles?"_ mas nada falavam.

- Levem ate Ibiki - disse Gaara soltando eles da areia, e antes que pudessem reagir se vê-em pressos pelos outros homens que condussiam eles pelo corredor da esquerda daquela grande mansão.

- Devemos falar com a Tsunade. - disse Shino finalmente, ele, Hinata e Sai nao falavam muito, nem falaram quando foram supostamente atacados.

- Ela ainda tá acordada? - Perguntou TenTen

- A-Acho que s-sim - falou timidamente Hinata.

- Ela deve tá bebada, isso sim - disse sasuke com um tom de desinteresse total.

- Sasuke!! - Sakura chamou sua atenção.

- Eu menti por acaso? - perguntou secamente Sasuke. Sakura não respondeu, no fundo sabia que as chances de Tsunade estar bebada era de 9 em 10. Diante do silêncio como resposta Sasuke riu.

- Vamos logo! - disse TenTen.

O resto do grupo seguiu sem opor, se tinha alquem que eles nao queriam desobedecer era TenTen e Temari, as duas grotas mais mandonas que eles ja viram. Subiram um lance de degrauas, e se dirigiram para uma sala com uma grande porta de madeira com alguns desenhos de lua-cheia. Sakura bate na porta e sem esperar a resposta entra na sala.

Era uma sala bem grande, com uma escrivaninha grande perto da janela e ao lado se localizava alguns sofas e entre eles tinha uma mesa com algumas garrafas e algumas taças. Sentada na mesa escrevendo qualquer coisa se encontrava uma loira que aparentava ser jovem, com um belo corpo, ao seu lado tinha uma morena com cabelo até os ombros que anotava alguma coisa na prancheta que carregava sempre com ela. E sentado num dos sofas tinha um homem com cabelo brancos com alguns riscos debaixo dos olhos segurando um calice com um conteudo avermelhado que pode se perceber que era vinho. Logo que o grupo todo entro na sala recebeu um sorriso do homem no sofa e caras de pergunta das outras duas mulheres.

- O que vocês querem? - perguntou polidamente a loira parando de escrever e encarando o grupo a sua frente.

- Ela não tá bebada... - comentou Kankurou com um que de surpressa.

- O QUE!? - Tsunade perguntou com uma veia na testa.

- Deve se por isso esse estresse. - comentou Choji.

- Shizune - Neji se firou para a morena e perguntou - você não deixou ela beber?

- Não - falou ela calmamente - ela tem que trabalhar. - o grupo todo ficou com gota na cabeça.

- Então, o que vocês querem aqui? - o homem de cabelo branco mudou o assunto antes que Tsunade pulasse em Neji e o matasse.

- Ah! Jiraya-sama - começou Lee - Orochimaro mandou Vampiros para matar a gente, so que eram muito burros e fracos, não deu nem graça. - Lee disse isso convencidamente.

- O que? - perguntou Tsunade avaliando a informação que acabara de receber- mas por ele mandaria fracos contra vocês, ele sabe que vocês são muito fortes.

- Foi um aviso - falou Jiraya calmamente - da próxima vez ele mandara mais fortes... onde estao eles? - depois de um tempo Jiraya perguntou sobre os 7 vampiros.

- Ibiki teve ta com eles. - Gaara responde calmamente.

- Vou colocar vigias no pé de vocês - falou Tsunade pensativa - essa guerra 4ª guerra não pode começar.

- Não vai adianta Tsunade - contrariou Jiraya seriamente- Já sei o que fazer, vocês ficaram 3 dias sem sair ate _"ele"_chegar, será o novo segurança de vocês. - Jiraya se levantou e caminhou calmamente até a porta.

- O que você pretende fazer? - perguntou Tsunade com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você vai ver daqui 3 dias. - Jiraya deu um sorrisso enigmatico e saiu pela porta. Tsunade sabia, quando ele queria não contava segredo nem sob tortura, única coisa que podia fazer era esperar os 3 dias e rezar para não ser algo que de problemas.

- Bom - começou Tsunade dando um suspiro de derrota - teremos de esperar.

- Três dias trancada aqui - Ino parecia que ia chora.

- Para a proteção de vocês. - retrucou a loira voltando a suas anotaçoes - estão dispensados.

O grupo deu meia volta e saiu.

- O que sera? - perguntou Choji curioso.

- Não sei, mas não to nem ai - disse Sasuke dando ombros.

- Que problematico - Shikamaru suspirou e todos tomaram o rumo de seus quartos.

- As outras três guerras ja foram o suficiente para matar muitas pessoas das Facções. - Shizune comentou começando uma reunião particular com Tsunade.

- Dessa vez temos eles. - Respondeu a loira se referindo ao grupo. - e os Transformados tão do nosso lado , e se os anões se aliarem a nos teremos ganhado antes mesmo de começar.

- Mas e as outras Facções? Bruxos, Gigantes, Elfos e Centauros? - Shizune perguntou das outras Facções?

- Elfos, Centauros e Bruxos não vao se aliar. Os Bruxos ja participaram da 2 guerra e não tiveram bons resultados, apesar te termos ganhado. Centauros so pensam neles, não tão nem ai pra guerra. E os Elfos nao gostam de lutar, apesar de serem muito poderosos. - Tsunade falou pensativa.

- Mas e os vampiros? eles tem um poderosso aliado, os Mutandes. - Shizune estava preocupada.

- E nos temos os Transformados do nosso lado. - revidou Tsunade.

- E se os boatos forem verdadeiros? Se for verdade que eles possuem um grupo muito poderoso? - Shizune se lembrou dos boatos sobre o poderosso grupo que os inimigos tinham e que eram constituidos por alguns desertores dos Transformados e outros que faziam parte dos mutandes e vampiros e que eram tidos como poderossissimos.

- Isso nao me preocupa, pelo menos não por enquanto. - Tsunade deu por encerrado a reunião.

"_Ninquem mlhor que ele para faze a segurança deles" _- Jiraya andava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Yo Jiraya!! - ele se vira para ver o dono da voz, era um homem com cabelos prateado e com 3/4 do rosto tapado por uma máscara e um bandana, e vinha acompanhado de um homem que era a versão maior de Lee.

- Ah! Yo Kakashi e Gai! - comprimentou o velho.

- Fiquei sabendo que o grupo foi atacado, mas os inimigos eram muito fracos, e verdade? - perguntou Gai serio.

"_Escutaram atrás da porta!"_ - pensou Jiraya - é sim, mas nao se preocupem, o seu pupilo disse que não teve nem graça - disse dando um sorriso e despistando Gai.

- Ah! Meu garoto, ele tem a chama da juventude!!! - disse fassendo posse de Nice Guy e deixando Kakashi e Jiraya com gotas na cabeça.

- Melhor assim - falou Kakashi - mas queremos uma reunião. - falou seriamente, e Gai tambem ficou serio. Jiraya percebendo que era muito importande dis:

- So vou fazer uma coisa rapido, depois encontro com voces... e chamem Tsunade e Shizune tambem - dissendo isso retou seu caminho apressadamente.

"_Com ele do nosso lado concerteza estaremos muito mais fortes, ja que foi ele e seu pai os mais temidos da 3 guerra entre as Facções"_ - novamente Jiraya tinha um sorriso no rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

Guerra entre as Facções

Capitulo 2

_**Quarto de Hinata, 5:45 AM**_

Hinata era a herdeira de um importante clã Mutante, apesar de os herdeiros, seu pai e tio terem desertado os Mutantes, eles estavam atrás dos herdeiros, ou seja, ela e seu primo Neji, um dos motivos pra sempre serem procurados por caçadores de recompença, já que quem levasse um dos dois vivos de volta ao clã ganharia muito dinheiro.

_**Quardo de Gaara, 5:45 AM**_

Estava acordado, sem vestígio de sono pelo semblante pensativo. Gaara e seus irmãos eram herdeiros do trono de rei dos Transformados, e por segurança deles, o rei, seu pai, pediu para eles ficar aos cuidados dos Licans. Gaara não tinha gostado da ideia, ele e seus irmãos eram mais forte que a media dos mutandes, mas seu pai não quis arriscar.

_**Quarto de Sakura, 5:45 AM**_

Sakura era a única Humana daquele grupo, seu pai tinha descobrido tudo sobre as Facções, o que todos pensavam que eram apenaslendas, mitos, provou ser real. Tsunade poderia ter matado ele, se não fosse um único problema, se apaixonou perdidamente por ele e não conseguiu mata-lo. Dois anos tepois, ele morreu num acidente, Sakura tinha apenas 3 anos na época, foi para num orfanato, Tsunade encontrou ela e a adotou, no começo teve muitos problemas por parte dos conselheiros dos Licans, pois Sakura era Humana, mas não puderam fazer nada para separalas, já que Tsunade era a principal líder dos Licans. Sakura cresceu conhecendo sobre as Facções e sua alta rivalidade, foi treinada, se tornou uma ótima caçadora.

_**Quarto de Shikamaru, 5:45 AM**_

Por um estranho milagre ainda se encontrava acordado pensativo, era filho de um dos herois da 3ª guerra entre as Facções, tinha orgulho e raiva ao mesmo tempo, orgulho de seu pai e raiva de muitos esperarem que ele fosse tão bom quanto o pai Shikaku, tinha sido um dos Mutantes que desertaram, pois não concordava com suas ideias, e se aliou aos Transformados e Licans, sendo muito importande na 3ª guerra, era um ótimo estrategista, e morreu a uns anos atrás num terrivel acidente de avião. Shikamaru não admitia, mas tinha herdado as mesmas abilidades seu pai, a inteligência, manipulação das sombras e a preguiça, so ele não percebia que era igual ao seu pai.

_**Sala de reuniões da sede dos Licans**_

Jiraya acabava de entrar numa sala gigante, com uma mesa comprida no meio, com lugares para mais de 30 pessoas, e em volta tinha telas, aparelhos e as paredes era escuras, dando uma sensaçao de prisão.

Sentados a mesa se encontravam poucas pessoas, e Tsunade esta na ponta.

- Ninquem dorme nesse lugar aqui não? - perguntou Jiraya com um sorriso.

- Não quanto temos assuntos serios. - Tsunade não tinha gostado da brincaderia, estava estresada por causa do sono, por não ter bebido a quase 24h e o ataque ao grupo de herdeiros.

Jiraya ignorando a patada se senta ao lado de um homem que tinha um cigarro apagado na boca.

- Tem que para de fumar Asuma. - advertiu o velho.

- Mas ele nem tá acesso - Asuma encontrava uma resposta pra pergunta.

- Vamos começar logo! - Tsunade realmente estava estresada.

- Bom, não precisei de 5 minutos para saber tudo sobre os Vampiros - um homem com grandes cicatrizes no rosto começou a reunião - e Jiraya estava certo, foi apenas um aviso, e nos informou mais algumas coisas, como essa tal de organização que os Vampiros e os Mutante possuem. - nesse momento a sala inteira parou, estavam curiosos a respeito da tal organização. - ela existe, seu nome é Akatsuki, e são realmente muito poderosos, por enquanto sei poucas coisas, como eles são apenas 10, andam sempre em duplas, e sei o nome de dois integrantes. - novamente a sala parou - um deles é Uchiha Itachi.

As reações foram variadas, alguns de susto, outros de espanto. Uchiha Itachi era o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, fora responsável de matar todo o clã deixando apenas seu irmão mais novo vivo. Era tido como um Mutante muito poderosso.

- E o outro é o outro é Sasori, não sei seu sobrenome, mas é tido como muito forte. - terminou Ibiki.

- Então eles são fortes mesmos. - Começou uma mulher de cabelor negros e olhos vermelhos pensativa - eu me pergunto se vamos ser capaz de vencer eles.

- Falando em vencer, e os Anões? - Kakashi lembrou da possivel aliança.

Tsunade suspirou - acabei de receber um falcão deles - toda a sala esperou a resposta - eles não vão se aliar a nós.

- O QUE? - Gai pulou da cadeira.

- Mas era quase certo! - uma outra mulher se pronuciou, tinha cabelos castanhos presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo.

- Eu sei Anko, e Gai se acalme! - Tsunade interrompeu antes que uma discussão começasse - eles falam pela carta que não vão se aliar a nós para não terem problemas mais a frente.

- Mas eles sabem, se os inimigos ganharem a guerra eles vão estar com problemas, não so eles mas as outras Facções tambem - disse um homem com um pano escondendo metade do rosto.

- Eles sabem Baki, mas não querem se envolver. - Tsunade tinha um que de indignada na voz.

- Droga! Sem eles não temos muita chances - Asuma olhava decepcionado para os lados.

- Os centauros não vão se aliar a nós por nada - Jiraya pensava nas possibilidades de uma nova aliança.

- Os Bruxos podem ser uma boa opção - Gai comentou pensativo.

- Como assim? - Kurenai perguntou.

- Se eles perceberem que terão problemas a frente se os Vampiros ganharem, poderão se aliar a nós. - Respondeu ele.

- Mas eles são muito isolados, muito dificil encontra um deles por perto. - Jiraya olhava o outro lado da versão.

- Mudando novamente de assunto, é os herdeiros, como vamos fazer para proteger eles? - Kurenai perguntava preocupada.

- Eu já dei um jeito nisso, dei um telefonema antes de vir para ca. - Jiraya explicou calmamente.

- E qual é a solução pra isso? - perguntou Baki

- Em segurança em especial, e não adianta pergunta quem é, so saberão daqui dois dias ele vai chegar mais cedo. - Jiraya já se livrava de perguntas antes mesmo delas começarem.

- Continuamos hoje de noite a reunião, vou tomar uma banho e dormir um pouco. - Tsunade levantava da cadeira e ia em direção a porta. - boa noite a todos.

Alguns ainda desconfiados de Jiraya, olham para ele com cara de interrogaçao. Mas logo imitam Tsunade e se levantam e se dão boa noite, ficando somente Jiraya na sala.

- Os Anões podem não se aliar, mas como ele vem daqui dois dias será uma ajuda de peso - resmungou ele pra sí mesmo e logo depois se retirando para seu dormitório também.

_**Refeitorio, 7:15 AM**_

Todos ali já estavam acostumados a dormir pouco. Então todos estavam lá, tomando café da manha e conversando animadamente. Mas em uma mesa se encontrava alquem pensativo e desligado ao mundo alheio.

- Yo Kakashi! - alquem se senta ao seu lado.

- Hum, Yo Gai. - responde sem muito entusiasmo.

- O que foi? - Gai percebe o olhar, a única área descoberta do rosto, de seu amigo.

- Isso que o Jiraya falo sobre um segurança pro grupo, estou com uma sensação que pode ser muito bom, ou pessimo - nem ele sabia explicar.

- Tem que confia no Jiraya, já nos ajudo em muita coisa. - Gai não estava muito interessado no assunto.

- Eh, pode ser - disse Kakashi ainda com o olhar perdido.

- Gai Sensei!!! - ouviram um berro, e ao se virarem para ver quem é, viram a replica um pouco menor de Gai.

- Yo Lee!!! - Gai respondeu, ou melhor, berrou.

- Yo Lee! - comprimentou Kakashi rindo do jeito que Gai e Lee se tratavam.

- Yo Kakashi-sama - Lee o comprimentou formalmente e depois se virou para Gai - Vamos treinar sensei! - era sempre assim, ambos sempre se convidavam para treinar.

Gai era um Lican de elite, assim como Kakashi, mas tinha uma velocidade comparada a de um Mutante além de lutar muito bem e poder se transformar em lobisomem. Lee era um Mutante rejeitado, Gai tinha encontrado ele numa praça de noite chorando a plenos pulmoes enrolado num fino lençol, logo que viu ele percebeu que era um Mutante, poderia o ter abandonado ali mesmo, mas tinha um bom coração, e o adotou. Lee cresceu sabendo que era um rejeitado, mas nao se sentiu fraco, pelo contrario, treinava arduamente para provar que era bom, e logo se classificou como um Lican odiando profundamente os Mutantes, e se tornou um membro muito poderosso, com a ajuda de Gai, a quem Lee admirava profundamente e o considerava como um pai biológico.

- Claro lee, mas primeiro vamos tomar café da manha! - Lee obdeceu prontamente, e se sentou ao seu lado e começou a devorar alguns paes e tomar longos goles de café.

Em outra mesa um pouco perto se encontrava Choji, Shikamaru e Kiba conversando animadamente.

- Ainda to curioso pra ve quem vai se nosso segurança. - Choji falou com a voz meio abafada pela comida.

- Será que é muito forte? - perguntou Kiba parando de devorar seu sanduiche lotado de presunto para olhar o copo de suco.

- Deve ser, para Jiraya dizer que não prescisamos nós preocupar - respondeu Shikamaru tomando calmamente seu copo de suco.

Kiba olha pro sanduiche diferente, aquelas palavras de Shikamaru tinham o afetado de uma forma diferente, era herdeiro de um poderoso clã Transformado, eram conhecidos por terem como parceiros os cachorros e até se parecer com eles, nunca fora considerado o génio da família, apesar de hoje ser muito forte. Se lembrava dos ensinamentos de sua irmã mais velha, ela tinha morrido num atendado á alguns anos atrás, sendo assim, ele se tornou o herdeiro oficial.

- Acho que vou treina. - disse largando o sanduiche no pranto e se levantando.

- Hum, vou mais tarde. - disse Shikamaru, Kiba tomou a direção da sala de treinamento depois de receber um "vou comer mais um pouco" de Choji.

Em outra mesa, as garotas falavam pelos cotovelos, com exceção de uma.

- Eu amo aquele cantor!! - disse Ino dando alguns gritinhos.

- Não sejá afobada Ino-porca. - Sakura cortou a amiga - mas que ele é bom é - disse isso em meio a gritinhos, deixando as outras com gotas na cabeça.

- Vamos treinar hoje ne? - TenTen perguntou.

- Claro! - Temari respondeu por todas.

- P-por mim tu-do b-bem - Hinata tomava sua xícara de café.

- Nao pode se assim Hinata - Disse TenTen pulando em cima dela - não pode se tão tímida, se não como vai arranjar um namorado? - diante disso Hinata cora violentamente.

- N-não quero na-namora por-r enquan-to - Hinata tentava se livra da pergunta

- So ela mesmo, tem muitos garotos babando por ela mas não tá nem ai - disse Sakura mostrando a lingua.

- Falando nisso, e o Shikamaru? - Ino pergunta olhando pra Temari.

- O que tem ele? - ela pergunta calmamente.

- Não se faz de desentedida - TenTen cortou a amiga.

- Você e ele andavam se encontrando escondidos - entregou Sakura.

- Ora sua - Temari começou com uma veia saltada na testa, mas logo mudou seu semblante de furia para um sorriso de deboche - você não pode falar nada, você e o Sasuke...

Sakura fica pasma. - co-como você sa-sabe? - pergunta mais vermelha que Hinata.

- UAU! - TenTen fica admirada.

- E você e o Neji - completou Temari deixando uma TenTen e uma sakura, cada uma mais vermelha que a outra.

- Chega, vamos treinar, e antes que alquem fale, eu e o Gaara estamos namorando - se precaviu Ino.

- Isso eu já sabia - falou Temari - bom, vamos treinar então.

Com isso as 5 se levantam da mesa e sequem para a sala de treinamento.

Em outra mesa outros jovens conversavam...ou aparentavam

- Onde Gaara e Kankurou estão? - Sai percebe que eles não estão ali.

- Acho que foram resolver problemas da coroa... - Neji responde sem nenhum interesse - mas voltam ainda hoje eu acho.

- Hum. - diz Sai. As conversas não iam muito longe naquele grupo.

- Vamos treinar. - fala Neji.

Assim eles passam a manha e tarde treinando, fazendo apenas uma hora de pausa para almoçarem. Logo chega a noite e eles vão tomar um banho e depois se reuniriam no quarto de Ino. Isso era um costume que eles tinham, sempre se reuniam no quarto de alquem para virar a noite conversando com brincadeiras, etc.

_**Sala de reuniões da sede dos Licans, 20:45 PM**_

Estavam reunidos lá os mesmos que participaram da reunião de ontem.

- Falei com um dos conselheiros dos Bruxos hoje, - Asuma tomou a dianteira - eles não vão se envolver a não ser que se sintam ameaçados, o que não esta acontecendo... pelo que parece seremos so nós e os transformados.

- Hum - Tsunade estava pensando - Jiraya, você como um dos principais lideres dos Transformados, como vão o exército de vocês?

- Muito bem, já estão mobilizados, mas, como vai ser, vamos atacar ou esperar eles tomarem a dianteira? - perguntou Jiraya.

- Vamos esperar, ainda tenho esperanças que eles vão pensar duas vezes antes de começar outra guerra. - Tsunade queria acreditar nas proprias palavras dela.

- Claro que não vão, você não viu hoje de madrugada? mandaram atacar o grupo, se era pra eles pensarem duas vezes antes de se mecherem ja pensaram. - falou irritado Ibiki.

- Concordo com o Ibiki - falou Baki.

- Essa guerra vai ser cruel, já que tudo indica que o inimigo esta bem mais forte - Kakashi estava preocupado.

- Nós temos bons soldados, temos que confiar neles - Shizune que sempre ficava quieta nas reuniões se interrompeu o assunto, irritada por ele não confiar em seus homens.

- Eu confio, mas o inimigo tem um exército muito forte - disse Kakashi calmamente.

- Além do mais não temos os herois da 3ª guerra com nós nessa. - disse Gai num tom triste.

- É não temos, mas temos os filhos deles, e eles prometem tanto quanto os pais. - Asuma lembrou do grupo.

- Por esse fato, quero que os mais fortes Transformados e Licans, protejam aqueles jovens. - Tsunade tocou novamente no assunto.

- Não prescisa, meu homem de confiança chega amanhã as 17h, recebi uma ligação dele. - Jiraya não gostava que não confiassem nele.

- Não interessa o seu homem de confiança, temos que proteger aquele grupo com tudo. - Tsunade elevou o tom de voz.

- Já falei, não se preocupem com isso - Jiraya também começou a ficar nervoso com a conversa.

- Como não famos nos preocupar com isso!? Aqueles jovens são muito importandes pra essa guerra - Gai estava nervoso, gostava muito daquele grupo, e não queria que mal algum acontecese a eles.

- Gai se acalme! E Jiraya, iremos colocar mais homens além do seu na segurança deles!! - falou Tsunade perto de gritar.

- NÃO PRECISA!! O meu homem e Uzumaki Naruto... - estava em pé quando cuspiu aquelas palvras para fora, so depois percebendo o erro que cometera se senta na cadeira cansado.

_**Banheiro Masculino**_ _**20:42 PM**_

Shikamaru tinha acabado cochilando enquanto tomava banho, logo que acordou percebeu que tinha ficado sozinho no banheiro, sai do chuveiro se vestiu e tomou o caminho para o quarto da Ino calmamente, não tinha pressa, iria ficar sem dormir do mesmo jeito. Ele caminhava distraido pensando em coisas banais, que nem percebe que tinha tomado o corredor errado para o quarto da Ino, e se dirigia para um conjunto de portas, logo ele estranha o caminho, e olha para trás, percebendo que tinha tomado o caminho errado ele suspira e resmunga um "que problemático" e da meia volta pronto pra retomar o caminho quando escuta algumas vozes altas. Ele nunca fora curioso, mas se interessou pelas vozes e se aproximou para escutar melhor.

"Gai se acalme! E Jiraya, iremos colocar mais homens além do seu na segurança deles!!" ele logo reconheceu a voz de Tsunade, parecia que estava rolando uma discussão ali. Logo percebeu que falavam deles, do seu grupo, como era sobre ele se aproximou mais.

" NÃO PRECISA!! O meu homem e Uzumaki Naruto..." parou de xofre, ele ficou imediatamente sem ar, arregalou os olhos e deu meia volta, os outros prescisavam saber daquilo, e disparou em velocidade alta até o quarto da Ino, sendo estranhado por algumas pessoas, mas nem se importava.

_**Sala de reuniões da sede dos Licans, 20:50 PM**_

As reações na sala forma praticamente as mesmas. Todos arregalaram os olhos, todos pasmos e alguns pareciam não querer acreditar naquilo... so podia ser uma brincadeira.

- Epa... - murmurou Jiraya se amaldiçoando por deixar escapar aquela informação.

- Vo-você so pode tá brincando Jiraya - gaguejou Tsunade. Era raro vela gaguejar.

- Não, não estou, ele sera a proteção para o grupo - Jiraya estava cansado.

- Uzumaki Naruto?? - Anko fora a única a não ter nenhuma reação, a não ser curiosidade. Ela também não endentia por que tanto medo daquela pessoa.

- Você não conhece? - perguntou Kurenai com uma sobrancelha erquida.

- Não, mas pelo que vejo vocês conhecem bem... bem até demais! - exclamou ela.

_**Quarto de Ino, 20:52 PM**_

Gaara e Kankurouja aviam voltado e se encontravam sentado no chao na grande roda no quarto de Ino. Todos conversavam coisas banais e tinha bacias de pipoca circulando pelo quarto. Eles estavam calmos assim até que alquem entra que nem um furacão no quarto. Era Shikamaru.

Shikamaru estava um pouco cansado da pequena corrida que fez, e entro no quarto gigante, com as paredes da cor azul. Espalhados pelo quarto ele pode ver muitos jovens conversando calmamente e comendo pipoca.

- Nossa, o que você tem? - Temari perguntou assustada. Shikamaru não tinha nenhum traço de sono no rosto, o que era fora do normal.

- Já sei quem vai nos proteger. - Falou Shikamaru.

- É, e quem vai ser? - perguntou Kiba, Akamaru estava ao seu lado todo encolhido parecendo uma grande bola de pelo.

- ... Uzumaki Naruto - ele fala olhando para Ino e Choji.

O resto do grupo estranho o que veio a seguir. Choji que estava levando uma batatinha a boca enrijeceu e Ino teve um forte acesso de tosse.

- O que? - perguntou ela depois de conseguir parar de tossir.

- Isso que voce escutou, ele vai nos proteger. - falou Shikamaru com tremor na voz.

- Logo ele - choji colocou o pacote com batatinhas de lado e passou a encarar a proprias mãos. - como você sabe?

- Passei acidentalmente pelo corredor da sala de reuniões e escutei vozes, Tsunade tava praticamente berrando com o Gai e Jiraya, mas dai O velho ficou furioso e começou a berrar e falou que ele ia nos proteger. - Shikamaru resumiu a historia.

- Quem é esse Uzumaki Naruto - Perguntou Kankurou com dúvida no rosto.

Os três encaram o grupo, parecia que somente eles conheciam o Uzumaki.

- Pra vocês endenterem, terão que ouvir a história inteira. - Choji tinha um tom de assombro na voz.

- Tá que seja, conta ai. - Neji estava interessado.

_**Sala de reuniões da sede dos Licans, 20:54 PM**_

- Deixa que eu conto a história toda - Jiraya tomou a frente. - Bom, começo a uns 140 anos atrás, Existia um poderoso Mutante, talvez o Mutante mais forte que o mundo ja teve, seu nome era Namikaze Minato, ele nao concortava com as ideias dos Mutantes, e acabou liderando um grupo que se rebelou e desertou dos Mutantes...

_**Quarto de Ino, 20:55 PM**_

- Nossos pais faziam perte desse grupo - dissendo isso Choji apontou Para ele, Shikamaru e Ino

- eles se aliaram aos Transformados, que os aceitou de bom grado, dando ate um "presentinho" para eles. Lá Minato conheceu uma mulher transformada, seu nome era Uzumaki Kushina, acabaram se casando e logo depois tiveram um filho, Uzumaki Naruto...

_**Sala de reuniões da sede dos Licans, 20:55 PM**_

"Naruto foi treinado pelo próprio pai, que com o tempo acabou ocupando um posto importande, apesar de ser um Mutante, se considerava um Transformado. Eu tive ele como um filho e Naruto como um neto" - Jiraya da um sorriso triste - "em 30 de agosto de 1894, teve início a 3ª guerra, durando ate 30 de setembro de 1897, quando foi assinado o tratado de paz entre as 4 Facções. Minato e os outros desertores dos Mutantes lutaram contra eles."

_**Quarto de Ino, 20:57 PM**_

"Minato e os outros Mutantes eram muito poderosos, eram temidos em campo de batalha, em especial o Namikaze. Mas eles temiam muito o pai que acabaram esquecendo o filho. Naruto foi jovem pra guerra, tinha pouco mais de 20 anos, fazia parte de um exercito relativamente pequeno, que tinha como maior função reconhecimento. Naruto se destacou entre todos daquele pequeno batalhão, e foi promovido para um outro exercito, que tinha como principal ponto, ataque surpressa, novamente se destacando foi promovido para o exército principal, o mais forte, que contava com membros de elite dos Transformados e Licans."

_**Sala de reuniões da sede dos Licans, 20:58 PM**_

"Em 27 de junho de 1897, um mês depois da invasão a torre de pedra, noa marchavamos para o o Gran Quenian nos Estados Unidos, ele se perdeu de nosso exercito, e acabou dando o azar de encontrar um batalhão com mais de 200 Vampiros de elite sozinho. Ai e que as coisas ficam assutadoras."

_**Quarto de Ino, 20:58 PM**_

"Ele sozinho..." - nesse momento Choji olha novamente para as proprias mãos - "ele sozinho massacrou mais de 200 Vampiros de elite, tudo isso em menos de 10 minutos" - ele fala rapidamente isso - "so um sobreviveu, e contou que nunca tinha visto tanto poder, e que era assustador, e avisou que era para tomar muito cuidado se encontrasse com ele. O sobrevivente morre 7h depois do massacre."

_**Sala de reuniões da sede dos Licans, 21:00 PM**_

Depois de alguns minutos para anko conseguir digerir tudo aquilo, ela fala.

- Impassível, Vampiros de elite são poderossisimos. - ela se negava a acreditar naquilo.

- É verdade Anko, ele sozinho fez aquele estrago e tem mais. - Gai falo - diz que o acordo de paz, so aconteceu por esse fato, que os Vampiros e os Mutantes ficaram com medo dele.

- No-nossa - Anko olhava para a parede pensando se era possivel alquem ser tão forte.

- Ele é considerado o Transformado mais forte que já teve, quer dizer, ainda tem. - Tsunade conhecia bem a lenda.

- Tem alquem no nivel dele? - Anko perguntou.

- Teve, mas morreu de uma grave doença ah 30 anos atras. Minato - Jiraya falava pensativo.

- Vocês vão aceitar que ele proteja o grupo? - Anko perguntou hesitante

- Ninquem melhor que ele pra esse papel - Asuma falou encarando a parede oposta.

_**Quarto de Ino, 21:00 PM**_

- IMPOSSÍVEL!!! - exclamava Sasuke - so pode ser mentira.

- Não é - falou Choji.

- Espera ai! Tem algumas coisas que nao se encacham ai - Shino estava pensativo - os mutandes vivem tanto quando os Humanos e os Bruxos, e como assim os pais de vocês participaram dessa guerra?

- Nossos pais - Neji começou e apontou para ele e Hinata que estava muito assustada com a informação. - também faziam parte desse grupo que deserto dos Mutantes e lutou ao lado dos Transformados. Eles nunca nos contaram nada dessa história.

- Como isso é possivel? Eles teriam no minimo 140 anos então. - disse Lee encontrando um fundo falso na informação.

- Sabem o presente que os Transformados deram pra esse grupo desertor? - perguntou Shikamaru - pois é, eles aumentaram a vida deles, assim eles viveriam mais que o normal, ja que Licans e Transformados vivem em media 600 anos, enquanto Anões, Gigantes e Centauros vivem cerca de 400 anos e os Vampiros e Elfos são imortais.

- E os pais de vocês não contaram essa historia pra vocês porque não acharam presciso ou não quiseram - disse Choji dando ombros.

- Agora eu fiquei com medo... quando ele chega? - perguntou TenTen com tremor na voz.

- Daqui 2 dias - disse Ino- ainda temos dois dias para fazer eles mudarem de ideia.

_**Sala de reuniões da sede dos Licans, 21:05 PM**_

- Vamos acabar com a reuniao. - falou Tsunade cansada.

- Amanhã as 17h vou estar de plantão no teu escritorio pra ver esse tal de Naruto. - falou anko curiosa.

- Que seja, amanha vamos ter um dia interessante. - falou Tsunade. Não admitiu na reunião, mas via Naruto como um filho que não teve.


	3. Chapter 3

Guerra entre as Facções

Capítulo 3

_**Mansão dos Licans, 21:06**_

Depois de todos se despedirem, alguns voltavam para o quarto, outros iam pra outro lugar conversar melhor. Mas todos eles pensavam sobre a nova escolta deles.

- Hum! Isso vai ser interessante. - comentou Kiba acompanhado de seu fiel companheiro, Akamaru e de Shino e Lee.

- Porque nunca nos contaram nada sobre ele? Afinal o cara e uma lenda. - disse Lee relembrando o que Shikamaru tinha tido:

"_Mas não foi so Vampiros e Mutantes que ficaram com medo dele! Todas as Facções ficaram, inclusive Licans e Transformados."_

Shino não prestava atenção a conversa, ele pensava sobre algumas coisas. Shino era herdeiro de um grande Clã Transformado, conhecido por poder controlar um tipo especial de inseto. Des de pequeno já mostrou ser muito forte, mas seu pai amava muito seu filho para deixar ele sob qualquer ameaça a vida de seu filho. Foi treinado dentro do clã, aprendeu muita coisa seus parentes. Mas se lembrou de teu pai uma vez o ter dito:

"_Nós Transformados somos um povo e paz, não gostamos de guerras, mas se nosso amigos, Licans, prescisarem de ajuda nos vamos os ajudar, porque eles fariam o mesmo por nós."_

Ele odiava o fato de os herdeiros serem superprotegidos, porque se os lideres dos clãs morresem, eles iriam prescisar de um novo líder.

- Sei lá... - respondeu Kiba a Lee - talvez não queriam que soubesemos sobre ele...

_**Mansao dos Licans, 21:08**_

Em outro corredor Asuma, Kurenai e Anko caminhavam tranquilamente.

- Agora que percebi. - Anko tinha notado uma coisa estranha - porque vocês ficaram com tanto medo de ele proteger o grupo?

- Hum - Asuma resmungou.

- Jiraya não contou a historia toda. - Kurenai suspirava.

- Ele deve ter esquecido de mencionar o que veio depois - Asuma tinha os pensamentos sobre um jovens que assutou a todos na 3ª guerra entre as Facções.

- E tem mais!? - Anko se surpreendeu.

- Bem, - Asuma falava relembrando algumas coisas - depois da guerra, Naruto continuou no exército por dois anos, depois ele saiu.

- Porque? - Anko queria saber tudo sobre ele.

- A paz já avia se instalado, não teria outra guerra tão cedo - respondia Kurenai - então ele não achou necessário continuar no exército. Afinal não prescisavam mais dele.

- O seu pai, Líder do batalhão ao qual Naruto pertencia, não queria desmanchar o exército. - Asuma continuava - Ele queria ter aquele poderosso exército a mão, se acontecesse alguma coisa, como uma traição, ou uma revolução. Mas so superiores dele preferiram desmanchar o exército e três anos depois da guerra os Transformados não tinham mais aquele fabuloso batalhão.

- Depois de sair do exército, Naruto virou um mercenário (1) - Kurenai explicou.

- Mas ainda não entendo porque de temerem ele. - Anko pensava - acho que ele não aceitaria um trabalho onde ele representasse qualquer perigo aos amigos deles. - Anko se lembrava do que Jiraya havia tido logo depois que saiu da reuniao.

"_Naruto jamais representaria qualquer tipo de perigo aos seus amigos!"_

- E não aceitaria. - Asuma tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Naruto não gostou de saber que os Licans e os Transformados tinham medo dele. Então rompeu com eles. Assim virou um mercenário e construiu um ótimo exército. - Kurenai falou.

- Então ele tem um exército... - Anko ficava cada vez mais impressionada com ele.

- Um exército mercenário. - Asuma definiu.

- Eles são os melhores mercenário que se pode ter. Existem historias que aquele exercito e constituido por pessoas de todas as Facções, alguns pra seguirem Naruto, outros por abandonar sua raça e outros por terem um lugar onde com toda certeza teriam aventuras.

- Nossa... - disse Anko sonhadora. Mais parecia uma criança que ouvia falar de seu herói favorito.

- Você é estranha Anko. - Asuma falou rindo.

- Hum! - Anko não tinha entendido

- Você se apaixonou por alquem que nem viu ainda. - Asuma quase gargalhava.

- Não to apaixonada!! - Anko não tinha gostado da brincadeira

- Então não tá curiosa pra saber como ele é? - Kurenai entrou na brincadeira.

- Não!- Anko hesitou - como ele é??? - Kurenai e Asuma ficaram com gotas na cabeça e seguiram seu caminho sem ligar para Anko que enchia eles de pergunta sobre o Uzumaki.

_**Mansão dos Licans, 21:10**_

Em outro lugar alquem relembrava algo doloroso.

"_Era dia 25 de fevereiro. Um dos herois da 3ª guerra entre as Facçoes, lider de um grupo que teve coragem de desertar a sua raça por nao concordar com sua ideia, um dos mais temidos em campo de batalha, poderossisimo, pai de um outro grande herói e denominado demónio pelas outras Facções, dono de inúmeras conderações, medalhas de honra, serviços prestados e um dos maiores lideres que os Transformados já tiveram, estava de cama, com uma grave doença._

_Alquem entra no quarto._

_- Minato... - resmungou triste um homem de cabelo branco. Foi em direção ao leito e se sentou em uma cadeira perto da cama, e depois começou a fitar a expressão cansada do homem a sua frente, o qual considerava como o filho que não teve. Doia nele ver ele naquele estado e ainda por cima seu filho não sabia do estado do pai,. Ele tinha pedido para não contar a ele. Os motivos? Nem Jiraya sabia ou sequer entendia._

_O corpo a sua frente se mexeu ligeiramente e pode se ver dois olhos azuis se abrindo lentamente e se destacando naquele rosto palido. Ele piscou duas vezes até o quarto entrar em foco e pode ver uma silhueta sentada a sua frente. Piscou mais uma vez e viu o semblante preocupado de Jiraya._

_- Oh! Jiraya, meu grande amigo! - falou ele com a voz fraca e abrindo um leve sorriso com um pouco de dificuldade._

_- Minato - Jiraya ascenou com a cabeça, mas não mudou seu semblante. - tem melhorado? - perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta._

_O pequeno sorriso do grande heroi sumiu, e Jiraya inderpretou como uma resposta._

_- Todo mundo tem que morrer, até mesmo os imortais - falou ele._

_Jiraya sentiu um grande peso no coraçao diante do que seu amigo tinha cabado de falar._

_- Você não morrerá! Seu corpo pode falecer, mas seu espirito continuara pelo mundo e no coração de muitas pessoas. - Jiraya respondeu com um tremor na voz._

_- Não, não posso morrer! Não enquanto não falar com ele. - Minato fechou os olhos e uma lágrima solitária escorregou pelo rosto._

_- Minato... - Jiraya não conseguiu terminar._

_- Eu presciso falar com ele! Tenho que dizer! O que eu não disse durante anos, tenho apenas dias para falar. - ele reabre os olhos marejados._

_- Vou mandar chamar ele! - Jiraya entendeu que aquele era o último pedido dele e saiu apressado do quarto._

_Naruto não era fácil de se encontrar, mas somente ele, Minato e outros poucos amigos sabiam como o achar._

_Dois dias se passaram, e Naruto se encontrava no quarto de seu pai e ao seu lado estava Jiraya. O líder dos Transformados sentiu uma pontada no coração ao prescenciar a cena._

_Naruto estava com os olhos arregalados enquanto fitava o leito de seu pai que estava dormindo._

_- Porque não falaram antes? - começou ele secamente._

_- Minato não quis. - respondeu Jiraya com a voz baixa._

_- Ele está doende. Vocês não podem escutar o que um doente dis, nunca é lógico. - ele tinha o tom acusador. Jiraya sabia que Naruto tinha uma ponta de verdade. _

_- Seu pai e teimoso. - Jiraya se defendia._

_- Grrr! - Naruto rosnou - se eu soubesse antes teria ido pessoalmente atrás de um bom médico!_

_- Não iria funcionar, nem mesmo Tsunade conseguiu. - Jiraya tinha um tom de derrota._

_Naruto ficou sem palavras, Tsunade era a melhor medica que já viu. Ela era especialista em todas as áreas médicas. Se ela não conseguiu, ninquem conseguiria. _

_Minato abriu os olhos devagar, e pode ver a silhueta de seu filho, não se falavam a um bom tempo, mas se amavam._

_- Naruto. - ele começou fraco e deu um sorriso triste._

_- P-pai! - Naruto não conseguia nem sequer retribuir o sorriso. Ao escutar a voz de seu pai e ver seu sorriso fraco ele teve a verdadeira noção do grave preoblema e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem._

_Jiraya acompanhava a cena com uma dor profunda no peito. Ele estava vendo a cena como se um avô visse seu neto ver o pai morrer._

_- Porque não me chamou pai? - perguntou Naruto cansado e se sentando na cama ao lado do pai._

_- Não queria que me visse assim. - disse Minato com um sorriso triste._

_- Você ficara melhor. - disse Naruto passando a mão no cabelo do pai. _

_- Você não sabe mentir. - disse Minato rindo baixo. Naruto riu também. - tem um lado bom nisso. - Minato tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto._

_- Qual é? - perguntou Naruto._

_- Vou me reencontrar com sua mãe... - disse Minato._

_O olhar de Naruto se perdeu. Era duro lembrar da mãe que tinha morrido na 3ª guerra. Uzumaki Kushina era uma poderossa Transformada. Foi morta em 23 de dezembro de 1895, quando o batalhao dela sofreu um ataque surpressa no acampamento onde estavam. Ela lutou bravamente e morreu como uma heroina. Poucos conseguiram sobreviver. Naruto avia acabado de ser promovido para seu 2° batalhão quando soube da notícia, e Minato estava em reunião quando soube. Aquele fora o pior natal que já viveram._

_- A culpa não foi sua Minato! - Jiraya interrompeu a conversa. - Você não era líder do batalhão e sim o maldito do Dansou._

_- Eu sei disso. - Minato ainda tinha o sorriso sincero. Criou coragem e começou - Naruto..._

_Naruto apenas o olhou esperando. Jiraya acompanhava o dialogo, e sabia o que iria vir pela frente._

_- E-eu queria lhe dizer que eu - Minato tomava folego, parecia mais cansado que o normal. - eu te amo filho, eu sempre senti orgulho de você, em saber que você se tornou forte, foi um herói, eu queria ter lhe dito isso ah mais tempo, mas não conseguia. - Minato soluçava as palavras e parecia cada vez mais fraco. Jiraya percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O tempo de seu melhor amigo estava acabando. - eu me culpo por isso até hoje, mas e bom saber que tive tempo de falar o que sinto de você! - Minato sorriu e uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto._

_Naruto acompanhava aquilo com os olhos marejados, ele também tinha percebido que o tempo de seu pai se esgotava._

_- Jiraya - chamou Minato - eu queria dizer que o considero como um pai. - Jiraya sorriu triste - e como meu melhor amigo - Minato sorria - vocês dois e Kushina foram as pessoas mais importandes na minha vida. - ele arfou, encarou mais um pouco aqueles dois e logo depois fechou os olhos calmamente. Mais ao inves de ver o escuro, ele viu uma luz fraca, que foi ficando cada vez mais forte, e ele pode distinguir uma silhueta de uma mulher lhe estendendo a mão. Ele segurou sua mão com força, sentindo um calor protetor, e com um sorriso mergulhou naquela luz acompanhado daquela presença que amava._

_Jiraya e Naruto olhavam o corpo sem vida daquele grande herói. Naruto se lembrou de uma imagem, onde tinha uma linda mulher ruiva brincando e rindo com um homem loiro e um garotinho também loiro, mas muito eufórico e quase sempre estava berrando alegremente._

_- Também tenho muito orgulho e você pai - Naruto murmurou. Uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos e rolou pelo olho lentamente e em seguida caindo em cima do lençol branco, o manchando."_

_**Mansão do Licans, 21 :15**_

Dois homens andavam lentamente até seus quartos, que ficavam para o mesmo lado. Os dois refletiam sobre a reunião e sobre o nome que fora revelado nela.

- Vocês eram como irmão não é? - perguntou Gai de repente.

- Sim - respondeu Kakashi - eu era como um irmão mais velho para ele. Gai ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas depois quebrou novamente.

- Está com medo? - perguntou.

- De o que exatamente? - respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Os dois... a guerra e Naruto - Gai fala diverentemente.

- Um pouco do primeiro, e confiança no segundo - respondeu Kakashi com um sorriso.

_**Mansão dos Licans, 21:25**_

Sai andava lentamente até seu dormitório. Vinha desacompanhado, preferia ficar sozinho de vez enquando.

Enquanto andava seus pensamento se voltam para alquem, seu pai Dansou. Sentiu raiva, ele fora culpado pela morte de praticamente um batalhão inteiro. ele tinha tirado os vigias de seu local, fora um erro, mas um erro que ele poderia ter evitado e salvado muitas vidas, já que foram pegos de surpressa. Ele conseguiu se salvar, mas foi culpado pela morte de muitas pessoas. Ele não aquentou a pressão e acabou se matando. Des de então seu filho tinha sofrido muita descriminação.

_**Quarto de Ino, 21:25**_

Ino andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, pensava sobre seu pai e o fato de ele ter sido um poderoso Mutante com um poder raro. Controle da mente. Ele realmente era muito forte, mas tinha suas fraquezas. A 30 anos atras, ele e seus melhores amigos, os pais de Shikamaru e Choji se casaram com humanas e 10 anos depois tiveram quase ao mesmo tempo filhos. E ficou um pouco com medo de lembrar que seus pais e os de seus amigos morreram num acidente de avião quando iam passar ferias no caribe e que seu pai nao estaria mais ali para conversar com ela e que nunca mais se sentiria protegida por ele como era antes. Amava seu pai, o idolatrava praticamente. Yamanaka Inoichi foi um dos herois da 3ª guerra e ela teria que honrar o nome que carregava. So de pensar nisso sentia as pernas fracas.

_**Quarto de Choji e Shikamaru, 21:31**_

Eles eram os melhores amigos e dividiam o mesmo quarto, mas uma coisa era estranha, Choji não estava comendo, e sim sentado numa cadeira enquanto encarava o nada pela janela. Se lembrou de seu pai sem querer. Ele era forte, capaz de aumentar seu corpo de tamanho para de um prédio de 10 andares. Era considerado muito eficiente. Choji herdou a mesma habilidade do pai Choumaru, mas não a dominava muito bem. Ele queria deixar seu pai orgulhoso onde quer que ele estivesse , mas não conseguia. Se sentia fraco por isso.

_**Refeitório, 7:45**_

O refeitório estava diferente do normal, antes era sempre barulhento, ainda mais de manha, mas naquele dia estava com clima estranho, por ansiedade por parte de alguns e pensativa de outros.

Um em especial estava ansiosa.

- Que horas ele chega mesmo? - Anko sussurrou no ouvido de Kurenai.

- As 17h, já lhe falei 5 vezes, se acalme, senão ele vai te achar louca - Kurenai ja estava a ponto de esganar a amiga.

- Vocês duas ai, estão deixando alguns curiosos, mais cuidado ai. - Ibiki as alertou e logo depois tomou um gole de seu café. Não demonstrava, mas estava tão quanto os outros, menos Anko que ja fazia planos do que vestir.

Em outra mesa onde sempre tres individuos conversavam animadamente se encontrava um silencio perturbador.

- Gai-sensei - Lee puxou assunto. - como é esse cara que vai nos proteger?

- Tem que ser um cara? Vai que é uma mulher... - Kakashi despisou, mas não surtiu efeito em Lee, muito pelo contrario, parece que ganhou mais disposição.

- Ah! Sei lá, mas deve ser bem forte... ele lutou na 3ª guerra? - perguntou de supetao Lee.

Ele obteve o sucesso que esperava, Gai se encasco com o café e Kakashi que estava sem a máscara e estava levando um pedaço de pão a boca parou e devolveu o pão ao prato.

- Gai! Lembrei, temos uma reunião agora! - Kakashi arrumou uma desculpa.

- É mesmo - Gai percebeu a estrategia. - estou andando muito contigo, tenho chegado atrasado em algumas coisas - disse dando um sorriso falso e se levantar da mesa e praticamente correr em direção a saida com Kakashi.

- Eles sabem. - Kakashi tinha colocado a máscara de novo.

- Como? - Gai pensava nas possibilidades.

- Não fasso a menor ideia. - Kakashi tambem pensava em possibilidades.

Obtendo o resultado que esperava, Lee faz um Asceno para outras duas mesas.

- Pronto, e verdade! - disse TenTen. Alguns ainda tinham duvidas quanto a história, mas depois de agora todos estavam convencidos.

- Como ele é? - perguntou Sakura curiosa olhando Ino.

- Não sei. - Ela falou. - eu só ouvia historias dele, mas nunca vi nem um desenho dele. - ela se devendeu. - e Shikamaru e Choji não sabem, nem adianta pergunta pra eles. - falou quando viu Temari olhar para a mesa de Shikamaru.

- Droga. - resmungou ela.

- Daqui dois dias nós vamos conhecer ele mesmo. - Falou TenTen

- Correção, menos de dois dias. - Temari corrigiu a amiga.

Hinata nem prestava atenção a conversa, estava com muido medo do futuro homem que protegeria eles. E rezava para esse dois dias passarem devagar.

- Se ele é tao forte assim, poderiamos trinar com ele! - exclamou Kiba feliz.

- Você é demente. - Kankurou comentou.

- Mas é, se ele é tao forte, poderia nos ensinar algumas coisas. - Kiba estava ansioso pelos dois dias.

- Não sei se as coisas vão ser assim. - falou Choji.

Em outra mesa, 5 jovens estavam quietos, ninquem falava, mas todos estavam ansiosos pelos 2 dias.

_**Sala de Treinamento, 16:40**_

Eles estavam treinando sem muito entusiasmo, parecia que o dia não queria passar. Até que alquem entra na sala desembestado e começa a gritar.

- Vamos logo, direto pro banho, o novo segurança de vocês chega as 17h, quero vocês pronto e esperando por mim as 16:55 - berrou Anko.

A primeira reaçao foi de olhos arregalados e queixos caidos dos homens quando Anko entra. Ela estava linda. E o segundo foi de susto, alguns ficaram sem ar e nao acreditavam.

- Co-como - TenTen gaguejou.

- Ele chegou mais cedo. Agora todo mundo, tomem banho rapidos e se arrumem!! - ela berrava e saiu pela porta.

Todos ficaram alguns minutos sem reação nem sequer se mexiam até que...

- Ai! - exclamou Ino de dor.

- O que foi? - perguntou Temari.

- Eu me belisquei pra ver se tava dormindo, mas parece que não - explicou ela.

- Vamos tomar banho e conhecer ele. - Gaara foi o primeiro a sair pela porta.

_**Porta da sala do Escrito de Tsunade, 17:07**_

- Porque demoraram tanto? - Anko sussurrou mortalmente.

- Por causa do Shikamaru! - Temari apontou pro Jovem.

- Como ele é Anko? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Não sei! Não vi ele ainda - sussurrou - mas vou ver agora - disse com um sorriso malicioso.

E abriu a porta e os 16 adentraram no escritório.

---------------------------------

Bem, com os capítulosvo fala um poco sobre cada personagem, ja falei de alguns.

É espero muitas reviwes e prometo que amanha mesmo eu posto o outro capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bom, antes da fic, me esqueci de uma coisinha.

Mercenário: um soldado de dinheiro.

E também o final da outra fico meio confuso, então vou arrumar aqui.

Guerra entre as Facções.

Capítulo 4

_**Sala de Treinamento, 14:30**_

Todos treinavam como sempre, cada um treinando seu ponto forte e aprimorando o fraco.

- No que exatamente esse Naruto é bom? - perguntou Sasuke, enquanto fazia suas abdominais.

- Em muita coisa, luta corpo-a-corpo, com armas, e tem habilidades estranhas parece. - Falou Choji que estava sentado por perto comendo. Shikamaru tava dormindo em cima de um carpete, tinha esquecido as abdominais.

- Que tipos de habilidades será que ele tem? - perguntou Kiba que também estava por perto. Ele estava olhando uma garota morena, tímida, mas que era muito forte. Ela sempre soube de seus sentimentos por ela, mas preferia ver ele como um amigo. Kiba nunca vira Hinata namorando, isso era bom por um lado e ruim pelo outro.

- Não faso ideia. - falou Choji. - mas pouca coisa não é.

_**Quarto de Anko, 14:40**_

Uma mulher com olhos vermelhos entra em um comodo, a primeira coisa que se podia dizer e que era uma bagunça, roupas jogadas para todos os lados, as portas do armário escancaradas e uma mulher com cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo correndo de um lado para o outro que nem uma louca.

- Porque me chamou Anko? - Kurenai perguntou irritada.

- Ah? Ah, sim. - Anko percebeu a presença da outra, e imediatamente segurou dois vestidos um em cada mao. - qual e mlhoer? Azul escuro ou o branco?

Imediatamente Kurenai fico com uma veia saltada na testa - Você so me chamou pra isso!? - Anko vez cara de indignada.

- Como assim so isso? - Anko falava rapidamente - Naruto-kun chega as 17h e eu nao consegui escolher a roupa, ainda tenho que tomar banho, me maquiar, arrumar os cabelos, você sabe o que isso significa!? Naruto-kun vai me achar feia, e eu não quero isso! - ela se sentou na cama com as mãos na cabeça.

Kurenai viu toda a cena com uma gota na cabeça, primeiro estranho o kun em Naruto, Anko nem conhecia ele e já o chama tão intimamente. E depois o ataque de desespero da amiga.

- Vai toma um banho, eu arrumo sua roupa, calçado e... esse quarto - falou ela fitando o quarto da amiga.

- Ah!! Obrigada Kurenai! - falou Anko dando um salto da cama e voando no pescoço de kurenai e lhe tascando um beijo na bochecha dela e logo em seguida sair em disparada para o banheiro.

- Nossa! Tá mesmo apaixonada... - murmurou Kurenai começando a escolhe a roupa de Anko.

_**Escritório de Tsunade, 14:55**_

- Quanto tempo que eu não via Naruto-kun. - disse Shizune com um sorriso divertido lembrando da personalidade de seu amigo.

- Também sinto falta dele. - disse Tsunade se lembrando de como ele chamava ela.

- Você sabe o que significa se ele se aliar a nós não é? - perguntou Shizune seria.

- Sim! Iriamos ter um poderoso aliado. - disse Tsunade - mas o inimigo também tem varios aliados poderossos.

- Mas ele sosinho vale por metade deles. - reverteu Shizune.

- Eu sei, mas ainda não é o suficiente. - falou Tsunade séria.

- Hunf! - Shizune desabafou.

- Além do mais, não e certo ele se aliar a nós. - falou Tsunade desgostosa. Para falar a verdade, so um verdadeiro milagre para ele entrar em outra guerra que promete ser muito pior que a 3ª.

- Como alquem sozinho consegue tantas coisas? - perguntou Shizune derepente.

- Como assim? - Tsunade não entendeu a pergunta.

- Ele é poderoso, é temido por muitas pessoas, tem muitos amigos, tem um exército forte e ser um herói e um demónio ao mesmo tempo. Sem falar das outras coisas. - falou Shizune, a última parte saiu baixinho.

- Como assim "outras coisas" - perguntou Tsunade desviando do assunto. Afinal não queria gastar sua pouca paciencia agora, porque prescisaria dela em poucas horas.

- Err... - acho que tenho algumas coisas para fazer. - Shizune estava muito corada, e saiu apressada da sala.

- Aquele consegue mexer até com os corações das pessoas. - comentou Tsunade voltando sua atenção á alguns papeis a sua mesa.

_**Quarto de Anko, 15:05**_

- Nossa você demorou no banho! - Kurenai comentou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não posso me apresentar á ele de qualquer forma! - disse Anko passando a toalha no cabelo e notando que o quarto estava completamente arrumado. - obrigado - falou com um sorriso.

- De nada, agora vamos logo com isso. - puxou Anko para uma cadeira e pegou um secador de cabelo e passando pelo cabelo de Anko.

- Como você e Asuma tão? - perguntou Anko com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Bem! - Kurenai respondeu firme, mas não pode evitar de corar um pouco.

- Hum... - falou Anko rindo, mas logo se lembrou de uma coisa - você não me falou se o Naruto e bonito.

- Hunf! Você vai ver daqui 2h - Kurenai queria deixar a amiga curiosa, e tava surtindo efeito.

- Ah!- Anko tinha a voz chorosa. - espero qua valha a pena.

Kurenai riu.

- Pronto! - disse depois de um tempo em silêncio. Tinha acabado de secar o cabelo de Anko.

- Que roupa eu vou usar? - perguntou Anko animada.

- Essa! - disse Anko apontando pra um conjunto de roupa em cima da cama.

- Mas tenhos roupas mais bonitas que essa! - reclamou Anko.

- Você nem conhece ele é já quer chegar com o melhor vestido nele? - perguntou Kurenai com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- É, bem, você tá certa por esse lado. - falou Anko pensativa.

- Vai, veste logo! - disse Kurenai dando as costas.

- Tá, tá - falou Anko com um que de reclamação.

_**Escritório de Tsunade, 16:30**_

Uma mulher entra no escritorio. Primeira sensação das outras duas mulheres foi de surpresa.

- Anko? - perguntou Shizune.

- Sim! - respondeu alegremente.

- Tudo isso por causa do Naruto? - perguntou Tsunade.

- É. Mas porque me chamaram? - perguntou apressada ela.

- Á sim. Vai chamar o grupo e manda eles se arrumarem, daqui a pouco ele vai estar ai e quero que o grupo esteja esperando por ele.

- Hai Tsunade-sama. - Anko se levantou e caminhou apresada em direção a porta.

- Hoje vai ser interessante. - falou Shizune rindo.

- É. Vai ser sim - falou Tsunade pensando em uma coisa. - tomara que não crie problemas por causa disso. - murmurou pra si mesma.

- Por causa disso o que Tsunade? - Shizune tinha escutado.

- Nada, so estava pensando alto. - mentiu Tsunade voltando sua atenção para mais papeis em sua mesa.

_**Sala de Treinamento, 16:45**_

Eles estavam treinando sem muito entusiasmo, parecia que o dia não queria passar. Até que alquem entra na sala desembestado e começa a gritar.

- Vamos logo, direto pro banho, o novo segurança de vocês chega as 17h, quero vocês pronto e esperando por mim as 16:55 - berrou Anko.

A primeira reação foi de olhos arregalados e queixos caidos dos homens quando Anko entra. Ela estava linda. E o segundo foi de susto, alguns ficaram sem ar e nao acreditavam.

- Co-como - TenTen gaguejou.

- Ele chegou mais cedo. Agora todo mundo, tomem banho rapidos e se arrumem!! - ela berrava e saiu pela porta.

Todos ficaram alguns minutos sem reação nem sequer se mexiam até que...

- Ai! - exclamou Ino de dor.

- O que foi? - perguntou Temari.

- Eu me belisquei pra ver se tava dormindo, mas parece que não - explicou ela.

- Vamos tomar banho e conhecer ele. - Gaara foi o primeiro a sair pela porta.

- Mas porque ele chegou mais cedo? - questionava Ino.

- Não sei, mas o nosso plano de tentar fazer eles contratarem outro segurança foi por agua a baixo. - falou Lee.

- Shikamaru!! ACORDA!!! - berrou Temari no ouvido do sonolento.

- Huh? Ai meu ouvido!- falou Shikamaru balançando a cabeça. - porque me acordaram?

- Naruto chega mais cedo, e para nós esperarmos ele as 16:55 na sala da Tsunade. - falou TenTen enquanto Temari rolava de rir.

- Mas o que!? - o Nara pulou do chão e não tinha mais sono. - ele so vinha daqui um dia e meio.

- Nós sabemos disso, mas Anko nós falou que ele vem mais cedo - murmurou triste Ino.

- Porque? - perguntou Shikamaru abobado.

- Não sabemos, agora vamos tomar banho, já perdemos 5 minutos. - falou Temsri empurrando Shikamaru porta a fora.

_**Quarto de Choji e Shikamru, 16:53**_

- Não encontro minhas meias. - falou Shikamaru vasculhando a gaveta.

- Vamos nós atrasar Shikamaru! - Todu mundo estava no quarto deles e esperavam Shikamaru encontrar as meias.

- Porque tem que ser pontual? - reclamou Shikamaru vasculhando outra gaveta.

- Para a Anko não nos matar. Do jeito que ela esta ansiosa por isso. - se lembrou Sakura da cara de ansiosa que Anko tinha quando foi avisar eles.

- Achei! - resmungou Shikamaru e colocando as meias e os sapatos rapidamente. - vamos conhecer o Naruto. - Shikamaru tinha o rosto curioso. Tinha escutado muitas histórias sobre ele, mas nunca chegou a velo.

_**Porta da sala do Escritório de Tsunade, 17:06**_

- Porque demoraram tanto? - Anko sussurrou mortalmente.

- Por causa do Shikamaru! - Temari apontou pro Jovem.

- Como ele é Anko? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Não sei! Não vi ele ainda - sussurrou - mas vou ver agora - disse com um sorriso malicioso.

E abriu a porta e os 16 adentraram no escritório.

A primeira coisa que viram de diferente na sala foi dois homens parados perto de uma parede afastada de todos.

- Porque vocês se atrasaram? - perguntou secamente Tsunade.

- Problemas. - Resmungou Anko e foi em direção dos homens esncostados a parede.

O da esquerda tinha o rosto coberto por um pano do nariz para baixo e tinha uma espada gigante pendurada nas costas. Já o outro era menor que o da esquerda e usava uma mascara com alguns riscos pintados nela.

- Uzumaki Naruto? - perguntou Anko ansiosa. O homem que carregava a espada lançou a ela um olhar mortal e se virou a cabeça para um outro ponto na sala e falou:

- Me perdoe senhor! - falou ele seriamente.

- Não prescisa pedir desculpas Zabusa. - eles ouviram uma voz alta e alegre. Se viraram na direção da voz e viram um homem de costas para eles. Tinha estatura media, em torno de 1,75, com cabelos loiros arrepiados, e podia se ver que ele usava um terno preto e uma calça social tambem preta, com um sapato preto tambem. Parecia que olhava um quadro.

Jiraya estava sentado em um sofá com uma taça de vinho sendo segurada na mão direita e olhava a tudo divertido. Shizune estava ao lado de Tsunade e volta e meia lançava olhares ao homem loiro e Tsunade olhava com ternura para o homem.

- Então é esse o grupo que eu vou proteger? - perguntou em voz alta Naruto que continuava de costas.

- Sim! - disse Jiraya se levantando e depositando a taça na mesa do lado do sofá. - deixa que eu os apresento formalmente. Naruto esse é o grupo que você terá que proteger, e grupo - deisse Jiraya se virando para eles. - esse é Uzumaki Naruto, um dos herois da 3ª guerra entre as Facções.

Nesse momento Naruto se virou e pode se perceber que a pele dele era um pouco morena e tinha tres riscos em cada lado do rosto, lembrando bigodes, e usava um oculos escuro ocultando seus olhos e por baixo to terno negro que estava aberto, tinha uma camiseta social com alguns botoes abertos. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e também segurava um taça de vinho na mão esquerda, enquanto a direita continuava no bolso. E deu para perceber que ele tinha físico atlético.

- Yo galera! - comprimentou animadamente. Anko não tinha desgrudados os olhos deles, para falar a verdade todos na sala tinham os olhos nele, exceto o homem que se chamava Zabusa e o outro que continuava quieto.

Assim que ele viu o pequeno grupo abriu um sorriso ainda maior. Uma jovem olhava aquele sorriso estupefata. Nunca tinha visto nada igual, aquele sorriso passava uma sensação de paz e segurança.

- Então esse é o grupo que pode terminar com a guerra? - perguntou Naruto virando o rosto para Tsunade.

- É sim, deixem que eu os apresento melhor - falou Tsunade. - o primeiro da direita é Aburame Shino, herdeiro do clã aburame...

- Oh sim! O clã que controle insetos. - interrompeu Naruto.

- O outro é Inuzuka Kiba, herdeiro do clã inuzuka. Você deve saber que esse clã usa cachorros em combate não é mesmo? - Naruto apenas afirmou com a cabeça e tomou um gole de sua taça. - os outros três são os irmãos Sabakus, Kankurou, Gaara e Temari. Os herdeiros da coroa, você também sabe disso. Este é Sai...

- O filho de Dansou. - a expresão no rosto de Naruto ficou triste. - continue.

- Hum, bem... - Tsunade e Jiraya tambem tiveram expresões de tristeza por alguns segundos, o que Sai percebeu e logo concluiu que uma pessoa querida entre eles foi morta no batalhão que seu pai era líder, naquele acidente. Sentiu mais raiva ainda de seu pai. - o outro é Rock Lee, ele foi, hum, abandonado pelos Mutantes. - Lee ficou branco e depois abaixou a cabeça, era duro saber que era rejeitado.

- Hum, um rejeitado. - Naruto abriu um sorriso novo, mas não era de deboche e sim de coragem. Novamente a jovem perdeu o chão ao ver o sorriso.

- De que está rindo? - perguntou Lee furioso ao ver o sorriso de Naruto.

- De que você pode mostrar ao Mutantes que você não é fraco, pode surpreender eles na guerra, apenas disso. - muitos na sala ficaram em estado de choque, primeiro temiam ele, depois ele era tão... amigo.

- Continuando - falou Tsunade com um sorriso, Naruto ia mostrar para eles que era diferente da imagem que faziam dele. Lee ficou com um sorriso, tinha sido encorajado por alquem que era conhecido como demónio. - a outra é Mitsashi TenTen, ela é uma lican, alem de ter uma ótima mira. A que está mais a frente é Mitsashi Anko, irmã mais velha de TenTen (sim, coloquei as duas como irmãs) - ao disser isso Anko abriu um sorriso e se aproximou de Naruto estendendo a mão.

- Ola! - ela falou alegremente. Ele tirou a mão livre do bolso e a apertou. Ela sentiu um calor pelo corpo, sem conta a que sentiu um aperto de mão forte.

- Ola! - respondeu Naruto também Alegre. Logo depois se virou para Tsuana para ele continuar as apresentações.

- Bem - nesse momento Tsunade ficou com um temor na voz. - a outra é Haruno Sakura, ela é minha filha e... Humana. -ao disser isso Naruto tirou novamente o sorriso bobo no rosto e encarou seriamnete Tsunade.

- Humana? - perguntou irritado e tirou lentamente os oculos revelando olhos azuis mar. Anko não sabiá o que sentir no momento, medo ou se agarrava ele. A outra jovem perdeu novamente o chão e ficou hipnotizada pelos olhos dele.

- É, uma Humana, e você terá que protegela. - Naruto ia abrir a boca mais foi cortado Tsunade. - eu adotei ela, e a considero como realmente uma filha minha.

Diante disso Naruto ficou quieto e falou. - Eu protegerei ela, mas não me culpe se não puder proteger a todos. - falou friamente. Tsunade sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Naruto odiava os Humanos com toda a força possível.

Os outros no escritório também ficaram com medo dele, pelo que parecia nao gostava de Humanos.

- Continuando. - Tsunade pretendia ter uma conversa com Naruto depois. - os outros dois são Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata. - Hinata ao perceber que ele olhou profundamente para ela, parou de admirar os olhos dele e corou violentamente.

- Hyuuga - Naruto começou baixinho. - dois Hyuugas fizeram parte do grupo que meu pai liderou pois não concordavam com as ideias dos Mutantes. Depois esse dois Hyuugas se casaram, um se casou com uma humana e teve um filho, que foi considerado mais forte que o pai, e o outro Hyuuga mais velho se casou com uma lican e teve uma filha. Essa filha herdou os mesmo poderes que o pai, e assim ela se tornou uma nova especie de lican, a especie mais forte que tem. - ele falou tudo isso olhando profundamente para Hinata. E se aproximou lentamente dela e estendeu a mão. - olá!

- O-o-olá - ela gaguejou e quanto tocou na mão dele pensou que ia desmaiar. Varios pensamente passaram pela cabeça dela enquanto admirava aquele olhos azuis. Ele tambem sentiu algo estranho ao tocar na mão dela, mas não demonstrou, apenas abriu um sorriso que fez Hinata corar ainda mais. O primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça dele foi de proteger ela e não deixar nada acontecer á ela.

- Vejo que você tem informantes aqui. - disse Jiraya e tirou os dois do transe.

- Hum... - disse Naruto se afastando do grupo e depositando a taça na mesa. - É tenho, ótimos para falar a verdade. Tenho pelo menos dois em cada Facção. - ele riu.

- Você não muda - Jiraya riu.

- Continuando - falou Tsunade. - o outro é Uchiha Sasuke.

- Oh! - Naruto ficou serio. - o sobrevivente do clã que foi dizimado pelo irmão mais velho, o qual deixou somente o irmão caçula vivo, e este jurou que iria matar ele e vingar seu clã.

- Desgraçado. - Sasuke ficou com raiva, poucos naquela sala sabia da verdade, somente Jiraya e Tsunade, e chega um desconhecido e revela seu maior segredo. Ele percebeu que os outros olhavam para ele assutado.

Sasuke piscou o olho e o mudou de negro para vermelho com três pontos em torno da iris e avançou velozmente em direção a Naruto que apenas o esperava serio. Antes de poder acertar o soco ele sente seu pulso ser segurado fortemente e logo em seguida percebe uma mão em seu pescoço e não sente mais o chao.

Logo todos olham para a cena, Sasuke sendo estrangulado por Naruto.

- Sabe, eu podia quebrar seu pulso - e dissendo isso aumentou a força do aperto fazendo quase o pulso quebrar - ou podia quebrar seu pescoço - e apertou o mão no pescoço de Sasuke que começa a ficar vermelho, não conseguia nem chutar ou socar com a mão livre. Naruto aproximou Sasuke de seu rosto e disse friamente - se você pretende derrotar Itachi com isso, você vai ser dissimado. - e com um único movimento arremesou Sasuke longe. Ele foi ajudado pelos outros - você se sente único e mais forte que todu mundo por cusa disso, mas de digo uma coisa, existem pessoas que sofreram mais que você e são mais fortes. - ele disse friamente.

- É vocês três devem ser Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji e Yamanaka Ino? - Naruto foi até a mesa e pegou seu calice e tomou um gole e olhou para os outros três que faltavam - filhos de outros que participaram do grupo de deserdores. - ele sorriu.

- Si-sim - Ino falou.

- Bem, aceito proteger vocês - fala Naruto tomando outro gole de seu vinho. - so me diga uma coisa... qual o nível dos outros, além do Uchiha? - Naruto se virou para Tsunade.

- Eles são fortes - começou ela.

- O nível? - perguntou Naruto sério

- Eles tem futuro? - Tsunade respondeu.

- O nível?- no próximo Naruto iria berrar.

- Hunf. Abaixo da elite. - Tsunade respondeu por fim.

- Você pretende vencer uma guerra com alguns pirralhos que estão abaixo da elite? - Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha duvidoso. Quase todos amarram a cara ao comentário que foi dirigido a eles.

- Sim! - respondeu firme Tsunade. - e deixaremos para conversar depois na reunião. - estão todos dispensados, menos você Naruto. - Assim todos deixam a sala, menos Naruto, Jiraya, Shizune, Tsunade e os dois homens que continuava sem se mexer na parede.

_**Corredor, 17:20**_

- Nossa, como ele é... lindo - falou Anko sonhadoramente.

- Ele é legal. - falou Lee ainda se lembrando das palavras que ele tinha tido.

- Ele chamou a gente de pirralhos. - falou Kiba ainda com a cara amarrada.

- Mas ele pode nos chamar de pirralhos, porque ele entro na guerra com pouco mais de 20 anos, então pelas contas ele teve ter mais de 130 anos. - falou Shikamaru.

- Acho que ele não gosta de Humanos. - falou Sakura com tremor na voz.

- Pelo que meu pai disse, ele odeia eles por causa de uma coisa que aconteceu a algum tempo atrás. - falou Choji.

- Mas vocês viram o que ele vez com o Sasuke? - perguntou Sakura olhando pra alquem que andava a frente do grupo segurando o pulso.

- Eu mereci. - Falou Sauke. - Se eu não for mais forte nunca vencerei o meu irmão.

- Bem, conheceremos ele melhor na reunião. - disse Anko praticamente saltitanto.


	5. Chapter 5

Guerra entre as Facções

Capítulo 5

_**Sala de Tsunade, 17:20**_

- O que achou do grupo? - perguntou Jiraya

- Apesar de serem fracos, prometem muita coisa. - falou Naruto.

- Você quase matou Sasuke. - falou Tsunade séria.

- Queria testar o poder dele. - falou Naruto dando ombros. - chequei a somente uma conclusão, ele é parecido com o Itachi e tem o mesmo sobrenome que ele. A diferença dos poderes deles são imensas.

- Falando nisso... você conhece muito bem essa organização. - falou Jiraya com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim, mas só vou falar na reunião. Não to afim de ficar repetindo as coisas. - disse Naruto olhando para a janela.

- Hunf! - reclamou Tsunade. As vezes Naruto era quase tão preguiçoso como Shikamaru.

- Naruto-kun - começou Shizune - como tem passado esse últimos 20 anos?

- Hum... bem, tenho muitos amigos e descobri algumas coisas importandes. - falou o loiro pensando um pouco.

- E tem se relacionado? - perguntou Jiraya com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Como assim? - Naruto não tinha entendido.

- Namorada! - resumiu Jiraya com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso que o outro.

- Para falar a verdade, não muito. Tenho andado muito ocupado nesse últimos anos. - falou olhando a janela, e não percebendo a cara de alivio de uma pessoa na sala.

- Acho que prescisa de alguns conselhos meus. - falou Jiraya ainda com o sorriso.

Naruto virou lentamente os olhos para ver Jiraya, e assim que viu, uma grande gota apareceu na cabeça do loiro. - Não presciso de conselho, ainda mais os seus Ero-sannin.

- Não me chame de Ero-sannin moleque!! - Naruto riu da cara de Jiraya.

- Tá, mas se vocês não se importam quero tomar um banho e seguir para a reunião. E imagino que Zabusa e Haku também queiram ver seus aposentos e tomar um banho. - falou Naruto olhando seus dois "guardas" e recebendo uma confirmação de cabeça de ambos.

- Bem, Shizune, leve eles até seus aposentos. - disse Tsunade.

- Hai! - Shizune foi até a porta sendo seguida por Naruto e os outros dois homens. Assim que a porta se fecha Tsunade comenta com jiraya:

- Esse grupo vai sofrer com o Naruto. - disse olhando o velho amigo.

- Vai ser bom para eles. Uma experiência como essa vai ajudar quando entrarmos em guerra. - disse Jiraya olhando para a sua taça que estava na mão.

_**Quarto de Naruto, 17:30**_

Zabusa e Haku já estavam em seus quartos. No quarto de Naruto se encontravam duas pessoas.

- Pensei que tinha sumido do mapa para sempre. - disse Shizune rindo.

- Bem. Tinha algumas coisas para fazer e não queria ninquem me incomodanto. Sendo assim os únicos que podiam me encontrar eram Ero-sannin e Tsunade. - disse Naruto levando uma mala grande, que alguns empregos já tinham levado ao quarto, para a cama e logo em seguida abrindo-a.

- Que tipos de coisas? - perguntou Shizune curiosa.

- Tipos de coisas que você não quer saber. - falou Naruto cortando-a.

- Que nem montar um exército mercenário poderosso? - pergununtou seria a morena.

- Não. Você não quer e não prescisa saber Shizune nee-chan - falou Naruto tirando algumas roupas da mala e acabou não percebendo a careta de Shizune ao escutar o nee-chan.

- Muita gente se preocupou contigo Naruto! - falou Shizune seriamente para ele. Na verdade não era muita gente, e sim uma só.

- Só porque eu não dou noticias a 20 anos não quer dizer que eu estou em perigo. - se Shizune tivesse escutado de outra pessoa teria dado um soco na cara. Mas se tratava daquele loiro, então não significava muita coisa.

- Você as vezes e muito infantil! - falou Shizune fechando a cara.

- Também te amo. - falou Naruto rindo e tirou o terno preto e a camisa social. Ficando de peito nú. Mas não notou que Shizune mudou seu semblante de emburrado para os olhos arregalados e uma vermellhice que lembrava um tomate.

- Am... tem eu aqui, não sei se você se lembra... - Naruto olhou intrigado para ela e logo percebeu sua vermelhice e olhou para o próprio peito descoberto e se tocou.

- Ah! Desculpa, e que você é uma amiga e não achei que iria incomodar. - falou Naruto sem graça e coçando a cabeça.

- Eu não te vejo como um amigo. - Shizune foi direto ao ponto que queria chegar des que soube que Naruto iria voltar.

Naruto apenas olhou para ela com ternura. Como se estivesse vendo uma irmã mais velha. Mas sabia de seus sentimentos por ele, e ele não queria estragar essa imagem que fazia dela. Depois de um tempo virou a cara e suspirou.

- Shizune, você sabe como eu te vejo não é? - perguntou Naruto duro.

- É sei! - falou com a voz tremula e virando o rosto.

- Eu queria que você sentisse a mesma coisa que eu sinto por você. - disse Naruto avançando lentamente em direção a Shizune e abraçando-a carinhosamente. Shizune se aconchecou naquele abraço quente, mesmo sabendo que ele não era do jeito que queria. - eu te vejo como uma irmã mais velha que eu nunca tive. Você sempre foi uma irmã mais velha para mim, des dos 15 anos quando eu te conheci.

Shizune era quase 20 anos mais velha que ele. Se lembrava até hoje a imagem de um garoto loiro correndo, berrando, pulando e chamando muita atenção. Se lembrou que descobriu seu amor por ele pouco tempo antes dele entrar para a guerra e como sentia seu coração perto dele.

Também se lembrava que fora uma das poucas pessoas que não tiveram medo dele depois do acontecido em 27 de junho.

Naruto parou de abraçar ela e se afastou um pouco para fitar o rosto da morena. Ela tinha uma lagrima solitaria pelo rosto. Naruto limpou com o dedo aquela lagrima e falou:

- Vamos, você teve ter conhecido alquem nesse ultimos 20 anos. - falou ele dando um sorriso acolhedor.

- Conheci, mas não me interessei por ninquem. - falou ela com a voz pastosa. Ela olhou para o homem a sua frente e se lembrou de algo.

"_**11 de novembro de 1975, Aniversario de Jiraya**_

_Era uma festa grande, com muita gente rindo, conversando e tocava uma música da epoca._

_A festa era em um gramado grande, e no lado tinha uma casa gigante. Em um lado da festa uma mulher loira com um penteado estranho bebia Sake até disser chega._

_- Tsunade, pare por favor. Já passou dos limites. - uma morena tentava fazer Tsunade parar de beber._

_- Ah! Shizune!! - disse Tsunade cambaleando um pouco e falando um pouco alto. - venha beba... hic, um pouco. - disse Tsunade oferecendo um copo de Sake a sua amiga._

_- Não Tsunade, tenho que ficar sobria para cuidar de você depois. -disse Shizune com uma gota na cabeça._

_- Ah! Deixa disso e vem, hic... beber comigo. - disse Tsunade sorrindo bebada._

_- Olha a vergonha Tsunade. Você tem uma imagem a proteger, não pode jogar ela assim pela janela. - a morena alertava a loira._

_- Que nada! Também posso me divertir não é? Hic! - disse Tsunade - acho que vou sentar um pouco, to com um pouco de sono. Hic!_

_Shizune olhava tudo com uma gota. Ela tinha que perder a festa dela para cuidar para sua chefe não fazer algo que se arrependeria depois. Foi então que olhou distraidamente para um lado que viu uma cena nem um pouco confortante para ela. Um homem loiro estava conversando animadamente com duas mulheres jovens e muito bonitas. Ela olhou com raiva para eles e se esquecendo do porque não podia beber, pegou a garrafa de sake que estava por perto e encheu um copo com o líquido, logo em seguida virou o conteúdo em um gole só. Sentiu a garganta arder e ficar um pouco sonsa, mas nem ligava, virou novamente o líquido no copo e bebeu rapidamente. Ficou nesse movimento por mais três copos e se sentiu mais livre e com coragem de fazer o que por muito tempo desejou._

_Com um pouco de dificuldade andou até Naruto e as duas mulheres que agora tinham um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Shizune quase pula no pescoço das duas, mas se controla e assim que chega perto de Naruto, o puxa pelo pulso. _

_Naruto também estava um pouco bebado e conversava com as duas mulheres, com algumas intenções a mais. Estava pensando nisso quando sentiu seu pulso ser segurado e puxado fortemente e logo sentiu o corpo de outra pessoa. Assim que tomou consciência de quem era, viu Shizune olhando ferozmente para ele e disser:_

_- Eu te amo Naruto. - dissendo isso rapidamente, tomou a boca da pessoa a frente. Foi um beijo com ansiedade, uma coisa que ela já esperava a um bom tempo, apesar do gosto de vodka dele, percebeu que tinha um gosto ótimo a boca de seu amado. Ela conseguiu aprofundar o beijo, e se sentia no céu, pensou porque não tinha se declarado á ele antes._

_Naruto estava em estado de choque, não fazia nada, nem impedia o beijo, ou ajudava nele, só sentia a lingua da pessoa a frente explorar cada canto de sua boca e sentiu o gosto de sake da boca dela. Estava bêbada. E pensando nisso interrompeu o beijo. Olhou primeiro para os lados e percebeu que muita gente olhava aquilo impressionatos, e depois olhou para a dona do beijo roubado a pouco tempo. Shizune olhava firmemente para ele, apesar de bêbada estava conciente, so com mais coragem. E sem disser uma palavra levou Shizune para dentro da casa e logo depois para um quarto. Tinha que conversar com ela._

_Fizeram o trajeto em silêncio. Enquanto isso Shizune estava pensando algumas coisas._

'_Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Não devia ter feito isso! E agora? O que Naruto vai pensar?' esses era os pensamentos dela. Ela olhou para frente e percebeu que tinha entrado em um quarto e Naruto passou a chave na porta e imediatamente Shizune pensou outra coisa bem diferente._

_- Porque você fez aquilo Shizune? - perguntou Naruto diretamente fazendo-a parar de pensar naquilo._

_- Não ficou claro? - perguntou secamente. Parecia que não estava mais tão bebada como antes._

_- Mas... - Naruto não conseguia pensar._

_- Eu te amo. Te amo des que voce tinha 20 anos. Mas não sabia o que fazer. - ela olhou para o chão com uma lágrima saindo de seu olho e caindo na cama, a qual já estava sentada._

_- Porque não me contou antes? - perguntou Naruto olhando para ela seriamente._

_- Coragem... - murmurou ela._

_- Eu... não fazia ideia. -falou ele lentamente. Ele realmente nem sonhara que ela o amava. - eu te vejo como uma irmã._

_Ao escutar isso, Shizune não sentiu tristesa e sim ódio por ele pensar dela daquele jeito. E tomando novamente coragem pulou da cama e avançou em Naruto o segurando pela cintura e tomando novamente a sua boca. Naruto tentou se se desfenciliar mas não conseguiu. Licans tinham uma força gigante, e eram também muito rapidos._

_Ela se separou para tomar ar e olhou para ele e disse:_

_- Vou fazer você me ver mais que uma irmã. - e dissendo isso jogou ele na cama de casal e se sentou em cima dele e voltou a beijar ele._

_Naruto não sabia o que fazer. Não queria machucar ela, pois além de mulher, era uma pessoa muito querida por ele. A única coisa que vez foi dar permissão para ela mas não deixaria passar disso. Shizune percebendo os pensamentos dele interrompeu o beijo e disse:_

_- Você vai ser meu, nem que seja só por uma noite. - e dissendo isso olhou para os lados e pegou um travesseiro e logo em seguida retirou a fronha e usou como corda e prendeu as mãos de Naruto na cabeceira da cama. Naruto não tinha nenhuma reação, apenas assistia tudo aquilo assustado e impresionado. _

_Depois de confirmar que as mãos de Naruto estavam bem pressas e não conseguiria sair tão facilmente retomou a boca dele. Ao mesmo tempo que beijava ele, as suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dele. Passou uma de suas mãos por dentro da camisa do loiro e acariciou o peito e o abdomem dele. Com a outra fazia carinho no cabelo dele, quase como um cafuné._

_Parou de beijalo e se erqueu um pouco e tirou suas camisa, revelando um belo corpo e um sutiã vermelho. Naruto olhou tudo aquilo de queixo caído. Shizune realmente era linda. Ela percebeu o olhar dele para seu corpo, deu um sorriso e começou a beijar o pescoço dele, enquanto desabotoava a camisa dele. Logo tirou a camisa revelando o tronco do loiro. Admirou por alguns segundos e começou a beijar o peito dele devagar. Beijava, lambia e dava pequenas mordidinhas._

_Naruto parou pra pensar por um segundo e chegou a conclusão que quando as mulheres querem, conseguem tudo, ate dominar o grande Uzumaki Naruto, herói da 3ª guerra, conhecido como demonio pelas outras Facções, estava preso numa cama, enquanto uma mulher tinha o corpo dele em suas mãos._

_Shizune continuou com as carícias no peito dele e começou lentamente a abrir o zíper da calça. Naruto estava ainda mais impressionado com Shizune, nunca pensou que ela o amava tanto. Shizune tirou os resto da roupa de Naruto e o admirou nú. Percorreu todo o corpo dele com os olhos até chegar em uma parte e fixou o olhar nessa parte e depois de algum tempo olhou para o homem preso na cama e voltou a beijar sua boca por alguns instantes. Logo depois se levantou e tirou o resto da roupa que ela ainda tinha. Naruto ficou com a boca aberta e olhou para aquele lindo corpo a sua frente. _

_Shizune voltou a subir na cama e se preparava para ela ter o corpo dele, e ele ter o dela. Começou lentamente, fechando os olhos. Ela tremia, de ansiedade e excitação. Não estava nem ai pro que aconteceria depois daquela noite, so pensava naquela noite. Continuou com a penetração até ter Naruto totalmente dentro de si. Olhou para ele, que também tinha no rosto um misto de excitação e estava um pouco corado._

_- Finalmente. - susurrou ela no ouvido dele. - você é meu. - Dissendo isso começou com alguns movimentos lentamente e ia aumentando a intencidade a cada movimento. Logo começou a gemer baixinho acompanhada de Naruto que tinha fechado os olhos e sentia os movimentos de sua parceira._

_- Não geme alto - arfou o loiro. - não vai querer chamar atenção dos outros._

_- Não to nem um pouco preocupada com eles. Quero é você isso sim e to conseguindo. - ela tambem arfava e tinha o corpo todo suado._

_Ela continuou com os movimentos, que agora já estavam mais rapidos ainda, e sentiu que estava perto. Olhou para Naruto e percebeu que também estava perto do orgasmo e apoiou as mãos no peito do outro e gemeu baixinho. Naruto gemeu particularmente alto e Shizune sentiu algo quente dentro dela e logo em seguida também chegou ao clímax. Saiu de cima dele cansada e suada, tirou a corda improvisada dele e apertou ele num abraço._

_- Vamos ter que conversar... amanhã. - dissendo isso Naruto adormeceu. Shizune ficou naquele abraço um tempo e logo se levantou, desligou as luzes e se aconchegou junto ao corpo de seu amado e puxou um lençol para tapar os dois e adormeceu tambem."_

Shizune esta perdida em seus pensamentos e se lembrou que no outro dia, Naruto tinha conversado seriamente com ela. Foi até que compreensível e disse que a via como irmã mas depois do acontecimento de ontem iria demorar para ele ter esse sentimento por ela de novo.

Ela sentiu como se uma faca tivesse perfurado ela. Tinha tido a melhor noite de sua vida mas a pessoa que amava não a via assim. Shizune aceitou, preferia ter ele como um irmão do que como alquem que não era amigo.

- B...Bem - Shizune deixou novas lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto enquanto se lambrava da lembrança dolorosa - vou deixa-lo sozinho. Acho que quer tomar um banho e dormir um pouco.

- Não prescisa. - falou ele calmamente - eu dormi praticamente a viagem inteira, to descansado. So vou arrumar minhas roupas. Ah! E poderia falar para Tsunade que a reunião pode ser lá pelas 19:30? - perguntou ele com um sorriso enquanto consultava o relógio que estava em cima de uma criado-mudo.

- É claro. - disse Shizune escondendo o rosto e se virando para o lado a fim de esconder as lagrimas que caiam. - bom, então até as 19:30. - disse ela e antes que pudesse sair novamente do quarto, foi abraçada por Naruto que bagunçou levemente seu cabelo. Logo depois saiu do quarto e parou do outro lado da porta tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em sair. Queria pelo menos dar o recado a Tsunade e depois iria chorar agarrada ao seu traveseiro em seu quarto.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Bem, nesse episódio eu queria postar a reunião deles, mas fui digitando e cheguei a isso ai, até queria postar um pouco da reunião agora, mas vou postar esse capítulo hoje, e a reunião assim que puder.

P.s. esse lemon pode lembrar um outro, no começo não tinha intenção de postar um lemon nessa fic, mas achei interessante. E já tinha um pouco de ideia do que postar, e juntei com um pouco desse outro lemon e deu isso ai em em cima.


	6. Chapter 6

Guerra entre as Facções

Capítulo 6

_**Em algum lugar do EUA, 19:00**_

Um homem com longos cabelos negros olhava pela janela, já começa a ficar escuro. Ele tinha sido o desertor Transformado que se rebelou e se mostrou muito forte, tinha se unido aos vampiros, e se tornou um de seus lideres. Ele era frio, ambicioso e adorava sangue. Talvez, ele será o grande responsavel pela 4ª guerra, afinal, ele quer se tornar poderosso e tem outros motivos.

Um homem com cabelos brancos e usando óculos entra na sala e se depara com seu mestre olhando a janela pensativo.

- Orochimaru-san, eles querem falar com você. - disse o jovem falando com a pessoa que estava de costas para ele.

O homem que olhava o horizonte, depois de um tempo se volta para seu pupilo. Quando ele se vira e possível ver uma pele muito pálida e tinha olhos que lembravam olhos de cobras com vendas no lugar da íris.

- Porque eles querem falar comigo? - perguntou secamente.

- Não sei senhor, mas são eles, acho que deveria ter uma reunião com eles. - disse o jovem com cabelos brancos.

- Devo supor que eles já saibam? - disse Orochimaru.

- Acho que sim senhor. - disse o jovem

- Avise pra eles que eu já vou Kabuto. - disse o homem ao jovem que se chamava Kabuto.

- Sim senhor. - disse Kabuto fazendo uma leve referência e saindo da sala. Orochimaru olha o horizonte mais um pouco e depois esboça um sorriso. Ele da meia volta e sai pela porta, anda por alguns corredores escuros e dobra em um corredor e depois entra por uma porta. Quando ele entra e possível ver 11 pessoas sentadas em volta de uma grande mesa sendo que 10 vestiam o mesmo sobretudo, negro com nuves vermelhas. Ele se senta em uma cadeira por perto e começa a falar.

- Acho que vocês já sabem, não é? - perguntou Orochimaru

- Claro que sim. Os boatos se espalham rápido, ainda mais quando é sobre ele. - disse um loiro com uma franja tapando o olho esquerdo.

- Não são boatos. Nosso espião disse que ele chegaria hoje em torno das 17h. - disse Orochimaru pensando.

- Sé antes essa guerra não iria ser facil agora com ele do lado deles fica muito mais dificil. - falou um homem com cabelos brancos.

- Não é certo ele se aliar a eles. Estamos falando de Uzumaki Naruto. Ele é totalmente contra Guerras. - Falou um ruivo que ate a pouco tempo estava quieto.

- Ele pode ser forte, mas nós temos o líder. - disse uma mulher com cabelos azuis. Todos na sala se viram para uma pessoa em especial. Ele tinha o rosto coberto pela sombra da sala e parecia não estar nenhum pouco disposto a falar.

- Pain é forte, talvez o único que possa derrotalo. - disse um homem com pele da cor azul.

- Pelo que parece Naruto viajou com somente dois homens. - disse um homem com cabelos verdes, olhos amarelos, com o corpo dividido em duas cores e ao redor da cabeça dele, parecia ser uma grande planta carnivora.

- Ótimo, se ele veio com somente dois homens, deve ser que ele só vai proteger alquem de lá mesmo. - disse Kabuto.

- Nós já sabemos quem ele vai proteger não é? - disse Orochimaro olhando para uma pessoa que estava sentada ao lado do homem azul - o grupo, ou seja, seu irmão mais novo Itachi. - disse Orochimaru rindo.

O homem a quem ele tinha se referido tinha cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha o olhar sério. Quando escuto o que Orochimaru tinha tido se limitou a olhar para o outro com desprezo, mas não falou anda.

- Agora, aquele grupo não corre muito risco. - disse um homem que tinha somente os olhos descoberto. - afinal, quem iria ser esperto de atacar o grupo sendo protegido pelo Uzumaki.

- Isso é verdade, além do mais, não sabemos direito onde aquele grupo está. Só sabemos que é na Europa, o que não ajuda muito. - disse o loiro.

- Deidara pode estar certo. - disse o ruivo, logo em seguida arregalou os olhos e olhou para todos na mesa. - eu disse isso?

- Hunf! Sasori, as vezes você é pior que o Tobi. - disse o loiro olhando para o ruivo e depois para um homem que tinha uma mascará laranja com desenho em espiral e tendo somente um buraco na mascará, para o olho direito, o que indicava que ele não possuia o esquerdo e também tinha um o braço esquerdo feito de metal.

- Tobi não falou nada! - protestou o homem.

- Mas pensou. - retorquiu Deidara.

- Tobi é um bom garoto. - disse o homem com cabelos verdes.

- Obrigado Zetsu-san. - disse Tobi

- Uma coisa que não entendo... nós temos um espião lá dentro, ele nos passa as informações até sabemos onde eles estão, porque não os atacar? - perguntou Deidara ignorando Tobi. - quero disser, nós sabemos muito sobre os Licans.

- Não confie naquele espião, e tambem não é certo onde eles estão... - disse Kabuto

- Como assim? - Deidara não tinha entendido.

- Truques - fala Kabuto. - Tsunade não é burra. - disse o homem olhando para Orochimaru

- Nem um pouco, não podemos confiar a localização dos Licans - disse Orochimaru olha a mesa.

- Bom, podemos terminar com a reunião? - perguntou Sasori se levantando.

- Tenho que fazer algumas pesquisas. - disse Kabuto também se levantando. Quase todos fazem isso, até ficar na sala somente a mulher de cabelos azuis, Pain que todos o chamavam de líder e Orochimaru.

- Você sabe que ele é poderosso não é? - disse Orochimaru olhando a pessoa. Pain sai das sombras e revela cabelos laranjas, olhos cinzas que parecia girar e varios piercings no rosto. - você vai entrar nessa guerra somente por causa dele. Você deseja derrotalo a muito tempo não é? - perguntou Orochimaru com olhos brilhando.

- Você sabe que Pain nunca perdeu uma luta e e muito mais forte que você não e? - perguntou a mulher com cabelos azuis fulminando Orochimaro com os olhos.

- Calma Konan, eu sei que Pain é mais forte que eu e que pode derrotar Naruto, mas você sabe que ele nunca mostrou o verdadeiro poder monstruoso dele, nem mesmo quando massacrou aqueles vampiros. - disse Orochimaru com um sorriso no rosto.

- E nem eu. - disse calmamente Pain. Tinha a voz gélida e parecia não gostar de falar. Dissendo isso se levantou e saiu da sala sendo seguido por Konan. Orochimaru ficou na sala com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você quer derrotar Naruto, mas eu quero acabar com aquela Facção nojenta. - disse Orochimaru se lembrando de homens meio animais, os Transformados.

_**Sala de Reuniões, 19:30**_

Quase todos já se encontravam na sala, menos Naruto e seus dois guardas. O silencio estava predominante na sala, em especial as pessoas que ainda não tinham visto o Uzumaki. Estva pensando como ele estaria quando a porta da sala se abre e por ela um loiro e dois morenos. Assim que todos veem ele, os que ainda não tinham visto ele se levantam das suas cadeiras e vão receber ele.

- Naruto, quanto tempo. - disse Asuma educadamente para Naruto e estendendo a mão.

- Ah! Asuma, á quanto tempo mesmo. Não mudou nada. - disse Naruto sorrindo.

- E como vai Konohamaru? - perguntou Asuma sorrindo

- Se tornou muito forte - disse Naruto sorrindo de volta. Asuma sentiu orgulho de seu sobrinho. Depois se voltou para uma morena com olhos vermelhos. - Kurenai! - disse Naruto apertando sua mão.

- Olá Naruto. - disse Kurenai sorrindo e apertando a mão de Naruto.

- Você e Asuma já se casaram? - perguntou Naruto rindo e deixando Kurenai vermelha e Asuma pensando longe. - pelo visto não. - disse Naruto quase gargalhando.

- Ah! Naruto, seu fogo da juventude continua o mesmo!! - disse um moreno fazendo pose de Nice Guy.

- Gai! Tem namorado muito? - falou Naruto apertando a mão de Gai.

- Não muito, andei ocupado ajudando, quando podia, Lee em seus treinamentos. - disse Gai olhando para uma cópia menor dele sentado um pouco afastado.

- Logo que vi ele, conclui que deveria ser seu pupilo. - disse Naruto rindo. Logo ele se virou e viu um rosto divertido. - Kakashi!

- Yo Naruto! - disse Kakashi rindo - tem feito muita coisa.

- Depois conto a vocês. E como vai meu irmão mais velho. - disse Naruto rindo.

- Irmão mais velho? - um moreno sentado um pouco perto e com um cachorro grande perto dele não tinha ententido o que Naruto tinha acabado de disser.

- Eles não são irmãos de verdade, mas se consideram assim, afinal, cresceram juntos. - disse Gai rindo.

- Uzumaki Naruto - disse um homem com duas cicatrizes no rosto.

- Ibiki! - disse Naruto meio surpresso. - me falaram que você tinha morrido a 7 anos atrás.

- Ah, não, era outro Ibiki. - disse o homem apertando a mão de Naruto.

- Oh sim - disse Naruto. Depois olhou para o lado e viu um homem com metade do rosto tapado por um pano. - Baki? Pensei que você era guarda do rei...

- Olá Naruto. Era, mas dai me promoveram para proteger os herdeiros. - disse Baki.

- Hum. - Naruto apenas murmurou. - Ah! Já ia esquecendo. - disse Naruto se voltando para as duas figuras que se encontravam um pouco próximas. - esses são, Haku e Momochi Zabusa, fazem partem do meu exército.

- Se acabou a reunião de vocês, poderiam se sentar? - disse uma loira sentada na ponta da mesa asperamente. Ao lado dela, tinha uma morena com cabelos até os ombros. Tinha os olhos um pouco roxos, como se tivesse chorando e olhava para todo ponto, menos para o loiro. Naruto se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de ponta e ao lado direito de Tsunade, ao lado esquerdo tinha um homem com cabelos brancos.

- Faz 20 anos. - disse Gai se sentando ao lado de Kakashi, que estava sentado ao lado de Jiraya. - muita cois aconteceu nesse tempo não é?

- Sim, muitas coisas - disse Naruto calmamente. Zabusa e Haku estavam as suas costas e Shizune estava ao lado esquerdo de Tsunade e meio escondida. Naruto pode jurar que viu ela soltar uma lagrima.

- Como são 20 anos, que tal relembrarmos os velhos tempos. - disse Gai sorrindo. Tsunade fechou a cara.

- Como o quê? Quando você apanhou daquela lican por tendar agarrar ela? - disse Naruto rindo.

- Eu estava bêbado e além do mais, tem aquela fez que fizemos aquela aposta e Kakashi perdeu. - Gai começou a rir alto, acompanhado de Asuma, Ibiki, Kakashi e Naruto. - ele teve que entrar no vestiário feminino. - terminou Gai gargalhando.

- Você não pode falar muito. - disse Kakashi se lembrando de algumas coisas. - eu ainda me lembro daquela festa de ano novo, onde você perdeu a aposta e teve que pular pelado naquele rio. - disse gargalhando.

- E aquela noite tava frio. - disse Gai se arrepiando um pouco. Nessa hora Jiraya e Baki também riam. Enquanto Tsunade tinha uma veia saltada na testa, Shizune parecia nem prestar atenção em nada, Kurenai tambem não estava muito feliz, Anko estava praticamente em cima da mesa de tanta curiosidade e o resto apenas olhava, alguns se impressionando com o que os outros já aviam feitos.

- E quando o Jiraya se infiltro naquela sauna feminina para tirar informações para o livro dele. - disse Naruto gargalhando.

- Eu ainda me lembro quando a Shizune ficou bebada no aniversario de Jiraya e te agarrou... depois vocês sumiram da festa pelo resto da noite. - disse Gai gargalhando, mas logo para e percebe que o clima na sala ficou pesado - opa... - murmurou Gai.

Shizune que antes já estava meio escondida se colocou atrás da cadeira de Tsunade, que era grande e podia escondela. Naruto fitou a parede oposta em silêncio, Kakashi ficou mudo, Tsunade já estava achando que aqeula reunião já tinha ido longe demais e o resto apenas arregalou os olhos, quase ninquem sabia o que tinha ocorrido com Shizune e Naruto na festa, a não ser Tsunade.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa naquela noite... e tenho medo da resposta" - era o pensamento de um homem na sala.

"Eles tiveram alguma coisa e ela não me contou." - Anko pensava

"Será que eles são namorados?" - Hinata pensava abaixando a cabeça.

- A reunião acaba aqui, agora vamos falar de alguma coisa séria. - disse Tsunade com a voz um pouco alta.

- Você devia ter casado com o Ero-sannin - disse Naruto olhando ela. Alguns na sala se engasgam, outros olham ainda mais interessados e outros queriam saber quem era Ero-sannin.

Tsunade que já estava para estourar, explode de vez. Se levanta da cadeira e olha ferozmente para o loiro que não se intimida nem um pouco. Pelo que parecia, todos naquela sala, com exceção de Naruto, temiam o génio forte de Tsunade.

- Isso é uma reunião, não um confessionário onde você conta a vida de todu mundo. - disse friamente.

- Hum... desculpa, saiu sem querer - disse Naruto olhando calmamente para a loira - bem, vamos começar a parte séria, por onde vocês querem começar? - pergunta calmamente olhando para o resto da sala. Alguns se assustam com a tranquilidade do loiro.

Tsunade volta a se sentar e Shizune já tinha voltado a sua posição de antes, mas parecia mais abatida que antes.

- Vamos começar pela organização. - disse Tsunade também voltando a ficar calma.

- Que organização é essa? - perguntou Shikamaru um pouco interessado.

- Á algum tempo atrás, nossos informantes descobriram que os Mutantes e os Vampiros tem uma poderossa organização nas mãos deles, mas não sabemos muita coisa ain... - Tsunade não consegue terminar, pois vê Naruto balançando uma caixinha de cd no ar. Tinha o sorriso maroto. - o que é isso?

- Tudo que vocês devem estar querendo nesse momento. - disse rindo.

- Como assim? - perguntou Jiraya.

- O que vocês tem? - perguntou Naruto sorrindo.

- Só sabemos os nomes de duas pessoas e o nome da organização que é Akatsuki e que é composta por 10 pessoas. - disse Asuma.

- Nossa! Os informantes de vocês são bons. - disse Naruto ironicamante.

- E o que você tem ai? - perguntou Ibiki fitando o cd.

- Muita coisa sobre a Organização. - disse Naruto sorrindo e empurrando o cd para Tsunade.

Tsunade pega o cd e o olha por um tempo, depois olha para Naruto. - Como você conseguiu as informações? - perguntou duvidosa.

- Informantes - disse Naruto dando ombros.

- Espiões você quer disser? - disse Jiraya.

- É - disse Naruto achando desnecessário todas aquelas perguntas.

- Nos Mutantes devo presumir - disse Jiraya.

- Bom, acho que chega de interrogatorio, até porque, não vou revelar minha fontes, ou onde elas estão. - disse Naruto aborrecido.

- Desculpa, mas vamos ver esse cd então. - disse Jiraya olhando Tsunade. A loira entregou o cd a Shizune que o colocou no DVD que tinha ali, depois todos se viraram para as varias telas que tinham na sala. Depois de alguns segundos uma foto de um moreno com riscos, como se fossem olheiras, embaixo dos olhos e tinha olhos negros.

Alguns se surpreendem com a semelhança dele com Sasuke. Naruto se levantou e andou até o grande telão, onde todos podiam ver.

- Deixem que eu começo as apresentações. - disse rindo - esse, como vocês devem supor é Uchiha Itachi, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke e o responsavel pela morte de quase todo o clã. Alguns boatos dissem que ele só fez isso para testar o poder, e pelo que parece os Mutantes não fizeram nada em relação. Parece que eles ficaram com orgulho do demente. - disse Naruto dando ombros. Sasuke olhava aquela imagem com ódio e sentiu muitos olhares sobre ele. Estava começando a odiar aquele loiro de verdade. - a habilidade dele é a mesma de Sasuke, suponho. Um poderosso ilusionismo. A imagem que estava no telão foi substituida por outra, de um ruivo, com cara seria.

"Esse é Sasori, não sei o sobrenome dele, mas sei que é um poderosso Mutante, pelo que parece controla marionetes. Habilidade estranha, mas dissem que é poderosso." a imagem sumiu e apareceu outra, de um homem estranho, tinha pele azul e lembrava um tubarão. " esse é Hoshigaki Kisame, ele, assim como Zabusa usa a mesma arma em combate, espadas. É um Mutante, com poderes sobre água." a imagem sumiu e apareceu de um loiro no lugar. Alguns se surpreenderam pela semelhança dele e de Ino. "Esse é Deidara, um Mutante com poderes sobre argilas e explosoes. E realmente se parece com a loira ali." - disse Naruto olhando a garota loira.

- Ele deve ser algum parente meu, afinal é um Mutante... - disse ela pensando.

- É, pode ser. - disse Tsunade. Depois se voltou para Naruto, afim dele continuar a apresentação.

A imagem com o loiro some a no seu lugar aparece a imagem de alguem estranho. "Esse é Zetsu, um poderosso Mutante, pela imagem vocês pensam que ele é uma planta, mas é capaz de fundir seu corpo com diversos elementos, como terra, aguá, metal, etc." a imagem sai e em seu lugar aparece a de um homem com somente os olhos de fora. "Esse é Kakuzu, um Mutante também, pelo que parece usa fios nas lutas" disse Naruto olhando atendamente para a foto. A imagem do homem some e aparece de uma mulher com cabelos azuis e olhar sério "essa é Konan, a única vampira do grupo" a foto some e aparece de um homem com uma mascara laranja "Tobi, um Mutante. Não se tem muita informação sobre ele." a foto some e é substituida por um homem com cablos brancos. "Esse é Hidan, um Mutante com um raro poder, imortalidade." disse Naruto olhando indiferente para a foto.

A foto some e é substituida por outra. O grupo estranha o que aconteceu na sala, alguns prendem o ar, outros se ajeitam na cadeira e outros somente olhama para a tela. Um homem com cabelos laranjas e varios piercings no rosto aparece. Tinha olhos cinzas que pareciam girar.

- Esse, como alguns estão supondo, é o líder da organização. Seu nome é Pain, um Mutante. Não sei nada sobre os poderes dele, mas pelo que disseram, ele nunca perdeu nenhuma batalha. - disse Naruto sorrindo. Depois de alguns segundos voltou a se sentar na sua cadeira e ficou observando as reações na sala. Alguns estavam assustados e outros estavam interessados.

- Ele é muito forte? - perguntou depois de um tempo Jiraya.

- Não sei, mas para ser líder da tal organização, deve ser muito. - disse Naruto calmamente.

- Bom. Um assunto da reunião já foi, falta o resto. - disse Tsunade - em relação ao grupo?

- São muito fracos, por isso decidi que vou treinalos. - disse Naruto dando ombros.

- Pensei que eles iriam viver mais. - disse Kakashi ironico.

- Como assim nós treinar? - perguntou Kankurou receoso.

- É surdo? - perguntou Naruto olhando Kankurou com uma sobrancelha erguida - eu disse que vou treinalos. Me esperem amanhã as 6:30 na sala de treinamento, já sei onde é.

- Mas nós só tomamos café da manhã as 6:45 - disse Choji não gostando de saber que iria ficar sem café da manhã.

- Olha a minha cara de preocupado se vocês vão tomar café da manhã sim ou não. - disse Naruto olhando sério para Choji. Naquela hora, o grupo inteiro percebeu que iria sofrer nas mãos daquele loiro. - bem, a partir de amanhã, vocês vão obedecer minha ordens, como vocês obedeciam Jiraya e Tsunade.

- Vão? - perguntou Tsunade surpresa. Não se lembrava de ter tido aquilo com Naruto.

- É, vão. Vocês contrataram meu serviços para proteger os pirralhos, eu apenas tomei liberdade. - disse Naruto indiferente.

- Como assim contrataram seus serviços? - perguntou Gai com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sou um mercenario. Vocês acham que eu iria vir para a Inglaterra e proteger as crianças ali de graça? - perguntou Naruto com uma sobrancelha erguida. Anko já babava naquele lorio. A cada minuto ele a surpreendia. A morena se restringia á somente olhar a conversa que rolava na sua frente.

Quase todo o grupo estava bem insatisfeito, alguns não gostavam que ele chamava eles de pirralho, outros não gostavam de receber ordens e outros já sentiam as dores de ficar nas mãos do Uzumaki, como Choji. Os outros que estavam ali, e que não participavam muito da conversa, apenas olhavam o desenrolar da história e os outros discutiam com Naruto.

- Pensei que os amigos primeiro. - falou Kakashi olhando sério para Naruto.

- Negócios, não favores. - disse o loiro rindo.

- Naruto... - Jiraya estava pensativo - sobre a guerra. Acho que você já deve saber que nós tinhamos tido uma reunião com os Anões, não é? - perguntou o velho recebendo uma confirmação de cabeça do loiro - e você sabe que ele não aceitaram? - Naruto riu.

- Sei sim, tenho informantes bons. E para vocês terem mais dor de cabeça, alguns espiões meus, me falaram que os Gigantes estão a ponto de se unirem aos inimigos. - disse Naruto vendo que a reação na sala, por parte dos mais velhos foi a mesma. Arregalar os olhos.

- Co-como? - Kurenai que estava em silêncio decidiu falar.

- Não duvidem da informação. - disse Naruto calmamente.

- Sabem, até hoje não sei direito sobre as outras Facções. - disse Shino sério. Os seus amigos se surpreenderam e depois confirmaram com as cabeças.

- O que?! - Naruto estava duvidoso. - eles não sabem sobre as outras Facções?

- Não. - disse Tsunade se culpando por não disser nada á eles.

- Meu trabalho vai ser mais duro do que pensei. Bem, vocês já viram pelo menos alquem de outra Facção que não seja Vampiros, Mutantes, Transformados e Licans? - perguntou Naruto, pelo que parecia ele iria explicar a eles sobre as outras Facções.

- Uma fez eu vi um Bruxo. - disse Kiba pensativo.

- Eu já tinha visto um Elfo. - Sakura deu um sorriso. - eles são muito lindos. - Muitos na sala ficam com gotas e um moreno fica um pouco enciumado, gostava de ter as atenções dela somente para ele.

- Eu queria ver um gigante. - disse TenTen curiosa. - dissem que dão medo so de ver.

- U-uma fez e-eu vi um... Cen-tauro e... já vi tam..bém um A-não. - disse Hinata timidamente. Naruto ao escutar a voz dela e seu jeito tímido e meigo da um sorriso para ela. A Hyuuga vê o sorriso e cora drasticamente e vira o rosto.

"Agora tenho duas rivais?!" - Anko pensava com ela mesma perplexa.

Shizune viu o sorriso de Naruto para Hinata e sentiu ciumes, não sabia porque, mas parecia amar ainda mais Naruto, apesar dele deixar claro como ele a vê.

Poucos na sala tinha reparado no momento, apenas Shizune, Anko, Shikamaru que era preguiçoso mas observava cada detalhe alheio e Kiba que não gostou nenhum pouco da cena.

- Hum... bem, vou explicar a vocês resumidamente. - disse Naruto ainda com a voz de Hinata em sua cabeça. - Gigantes, eles são grandes, em media 3 ou 4 metros de altura...

- Pensei que eles eram maiores. - disse Ino surpressa.

- Não, vocês que lê-em muitas historias. Bem continuando, Gigantes são extremamente fortes, e usam arma brancas e são muito resistentes a golpes. Uma simples faca que pode até nos fazer sangrar, nem arranha eles. - disse Naruto pensando. - mas, eles são muito burros, a maioria quero disser, por isso, não montam estrategia. Eles caem em cima do inimigo matando. - disse Naruto - e muitas vezes dão certo, por usarem muito bem armas brancas e terem um porte físico invejavel. Eles vivem em montanhas.

- Nossa. - disse Lee que estava pendurado na mesa de curiosidade para saber mais das outras Facções.

- Os Anões, que se negaram a se aliar a vocês, são pequenos mesmos, no maximo 1,50 de altura. - disse Naruto rindo, parecia lembrar de algo. - mas não os subestimem, usam muito bem armas brancas e arco-e-flecha além de serem muito inteligentes. A media de QI deles e de 200.

- Uou! Igual a do Shikamaru. - disse Choji que também estava interessado. Shikamaru também ouvia atentamente a conversa e se impressionou ao saber que os Anões eram tão inteligentes.

- Eles são muito inteligentes, prova disso que a tecnologia deles e melhor que a dos humanos, ou sejá, eles podem construir bombas, armas de guerra, etc. Mas preferem usar armas antigas, mas com alguns truques a mais. São excelentes estrategistas. Ter eles como aliados significa muito. - disse Naruto olhando o teto. Muitos no grupo se surpreenderam por Anões serem tão poderossos. - eles moram em cavernas.

- Por isso, que se nós tivessemos eles como aliados estariamos mais tranquilos. - disse Jiraya se lamentando pelo fato de Anões não quererem se aliar a eles.

- Centauros, são criaturas praticamente misticas. Sua principal arma é o arco-e-flecha o qual usam com perfeição. Tem miras invejaveis.

- A TenTen também tém. - disse Temari em voz alta deixando a morena com coques um pouco corada. Um moreno que estava por perto adorou a cena mas não se deixou mostrar, tinha que manter a pose de sério.

- Eles usam magia. Eles vivem em florestas e como vocês devem saber, são meio-cavalos e meio-humanos. São inteligentes e só pensam neles. Mas são muito fortes.

- Meio-cavalos. - resmungou Kankurou curioso.

- Os Bruxos, são misteriosos e vivem isolados, encontrar com alguns deles e muito difícil. Eles usam em princípio magia, no qual são muito bons, sabem muito feitiços. A elite deles é poderosa, uma das mais temidas entre todas as Facções.

- São fortes assim mesmo? - perguntou Lee olhando Gai.

- São sim, uma fez eu tive a sorte de ver um deles lutando. Me assustei e muito pelo que eles podem fazer. - disse Gai obscuro. O grupo ficou muito interessado.

- Por último, vem os Elfos. - Sakura se ajeitou melhor na cadeira e ficou fitando Naruto morta de curiosidade. - São imortais, assim como Vampiros e vivem também em florestas. São poderosos lutadores apesar de odiarem guerras, assim como eu. - disse Naruto com olhar sério.

- Eu pensei que você se juntaria a nós nessa guerra. - disse Asuma com um cigarro apagado na boca. Naruto apenas olhou para ele e depois voltou a olhar o teto.

- Eu? Entrar em outra guerra? Só um milagre para isso. - disse olhando Tsunade.

- Mas, agora que os Gigantes podem se juntar ao inimigo, prescissamos da sua ajuda. - disse a loira.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que não vou entrar em outra guerra... a não ser que eu tenha um ótimo motivo para isso. - disse o loiro.

- Como um ótimo motivo? E seus amigos? - perguntou Ibiki falando pela primeria fez em minutos. Naruto ficou indiferente á aquilo.

- Você não está nem ai para essa guerra não é? - perguntou Jiraya fitando o rosto de seu amigo.

- Para falar a verdade... não, nem um pouco preocupado. - disse Naruto indiferente.

- COMO ASSIM?! - Kiba tinha pulado da cadeira e olhava furiosamente para o loiro. Akamaru que estava deitado a pouco tempo, fica agitado com a transformação de humor de sue dono e começa a rosnar para Naruto. Este por sua fez, olha com tédio para o moreno e seu cachorro que pareciam que iriam pular em cima do loiro a qualquer momento.

- Isso que você escutou. O meu único dever aqui é proteger e treinar vocês. Participar de uma guerra não está em meus planos, e agora sente-se ai. Você nem seguer iria me fazer suar. - disse Naruto olhando friamente para ele. Kiba fica com um pouco de medo do olhar do loiro e volta a se sentar em sua cadeira. Anko olhava para ele impressionada, Hinata tinha um pouco de medo e Shizune parecia estar preocupada.

O clíma na sala ficou um mpouco pesado depois do acontecimento com Kiba e das palavras de Naruto.

- Naruto, tem vidas em jogo nessa guerra. E agora que os Gigantes podem se aliar ao inimigo, será muito mais difícil que antes. Se você e seu exército se aliar a nós, teremos chances de ganhar.

- Eu e meu exército não gostamos de guerra e você sabe muito bem disso. - Naruto começa a se irritar.

- Mas então, para que ter um exército se você odeia guerra? - Baki resolveu falar depois de tanto tempo em silêncio.

- Eu não montei esse exército por minha vontade. Começou com alguns seguidores e quando percebi tinha uma pá de gente as minhas costas, de tudo quando era Facção, todos querendo me seguir. Eles me respeitavam e queriam se aliar a mim. Aceitei e treinei cada um deles, deixei eles mais fortes que já eram e quando me dei por mim tinha mais gente que queria se integrar ao meu exército, acabei criando um exercito mercenrio. - disse Naruto olhando duramente para todos na sala. - e se me permitem, já falei muito nessa reunião, vou ir ao meu dormitório. - ele se levantou e virou em direção a porta e a abriu, mas antes de sair se virou ao grupo. - amanhã quero vocês na sala de treinamente as 6 horas.

- Mas não era as 6:30? - perguntou Choji exautado.

- Era... mas por causa de seu amiguinho ai - dissendo isso apontou para Kiba - será as 6 horas. E não ousem chegar atrasados nenhum segundo. - a última parte ele disse firamente fazendo muitos naquela sala sentirem a espinha gelar. Logo depois o loiro saiu pela porta acompanhado de seus "seguranças".

A sala ficou em um profundo silêncio por algum tempo, todos refletindo sobre o loiro.

- Os apresento a Uzumaki Naruto, o maior cabeça dura que eu já vi. - disse Jiraya olhando a porta.

- Vocês - Tsunade olhou para todos na sala - terão uma nova missão. Convencer Naruto a se aliar a nós e o tempo é curto.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

está se revelando muitas coisas nessa historia...

Hu! Já deu para perceber qual sera a disputa pelo casal de Naruto não é?

Vai ser Anko, Hinata ou Shizune.


	7. Chapter 7

_Am... desculpem a demora, mas eu tinha uns probleminhas..._

- aaaaaaaa fala

-"aaaaaaaa" pensamento

_**aaaaaaaa **_ local ou hora

_**Guerra Entre as Facções**_

Capítulo 7

_**Sala de Reuniões, 20:13**_

Todos continuavam em seus lugares. Alguns aparentemente assustados com os fatos, outros furiosos, como no caso de Tsunade e outros curiosos.

- Porque eu não estou surpresa? - perguntou Kurenai com um leve tom de ironia na voz.

- Porque sabiamos que ele iria agir parecido com isso. - respondeu Asuma.

- Pelo que deu para perceber ele vai correr dessa guerra que nem diabo foge da cruz. - comentou Ibiki.

- Ele mudou... - resmungou Kakashi - acho que ficou mais maduro e... responsável.

- 20 anos mudam qualquer um. - falou Gai.

- Nunca conversei muito com ele, mas... vai ser difícil. - falou Baki.

- Porque ele odeia tanto assim guerra? - perguntou Anko.

- Uma longa história. - disse Gai.

- Então... como vamos fazer para convencer ele? - perguntou hesitante Kakashi.

- Não sei! - murmurou Gai.

Dentre os mais velhos, tinha três figuras que não falavam nada. Tsunade pensando na guerra, ainda mais sobre a história de Gigantes se aliarem aos inimigos, Jiraya pensando em Minato e Naruto, e Shizune mordia de leve o lábio inferior num tom preocupado.

Os mais novos murmuravam entre eles.

- Cara! Como vamos fazer pra tomar café da manhã? - perguntava exasperado Choji.

- Isso é o de menos! - falou Ino - nós vamos sofrer com ele.

- Novidade... - resmungou Temari.

- Tão bricando? - perguntou Lee todo alegre - vocês por acaso já pararam pra pensar que vamos ser treinados por Uzumaki Naruto. O grande heroi da 3ª guerra.

- Eu acho que ele é psicopata! - falou Kiba - ou maluco! O que da praticamente no mesmo!

- Porque? So porque ele te fez se encolher que nem um rato quando vê um gato. Qual é, o cara coloco respeito so de falar. - falou Kankurou. Adorava alfinetar os outros.

- Você não ia ficar com medo? - perguntou Kiba indignado - ele é temido por tudo mundo que conhece ele e eu aqui, um simples Transformado vou me meter a besta com ele? Posso ser burro, mas não em tal ponto. Sei reconhecer uma derrota quando a vejo.

- Nós conhecemos ele a quantas horas? 4? Ou seja la quantas foram e ele já fez muita coisa. - falou Sai.

- Mas acho que vai ser interessante... que tipos de treinamento ele vai aplicar em nós? - perguntou Lee.

- O de sempre, imagino.- falou Shikamaru.

- Mas vocês escutaram não é? Ele treinou o exército inteiro dele. E pelo que se percebeu, esse exército e bem forte. - Falou Ino.

- Eu to com medo dele. - falou TenTen fazendo cara de medo. Nesse instante, Neji apenas olha de canto para ela.

- Você não é a única. - falou Sakura com tremor na voz - e imaginar que odeia Humanos. Acho que não vou gostar muito desse treinamento.

- Acho que não devia se preocupar... - falou lentamente Sasuke. - Tsunade não vai deixar ele fazer nada em você. - Sakura olha pra ele com olhos brilhantes.

- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas ele não ficou com nenhum pouco de medo da Tsunade. - Falou Kiba se lembrando da cena recente.

- E pra alquem não ter medo daquela lá... e preciso coragem, e um pouco de idiotice também. - falou Kankurou. Alguns na mesa riram baixinho.

- Bom! Acho que a reunião acabou de vez. Vou voltar ao meu quarto e descansar. - falou Jiraya num tom alto onde toda a mesa pudesse escuta-lo logo se escutou varias vozes dissendo que concordavam, outros se davam boa noite e outros já saiam pela porta.

O corredor se encheu rapidamente, com pessoas saindo da sala. Não tinha mais quase sinal de vida na mansão, apenas alguns empregados limpavam os corredores lentamente e outras pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro na mansão.

Shizune ia andando calmamente em direção ao seu quarto. Andava automaticamente em direção ao quarto, pois os pensamentos estavam na pessoa que ela mais pensava nas últimas horas. Estava perto de seu quarto quando escutou passo perto dela, olhou para ver quem era, quanto viu uma figura de uma mulher se aproximar rapidamente.

- Anko? Seu quarto não fica meio longe daqui? - perguntou Shizune frazindo a testa.

- É, fica, mas quero falar com você. - disse ela secamente. Shizune se limita a olhar curiosa ela. - você e o Naruto-kun tiveram alguma coisa? - Shizune olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Creio que isso não lhe diz respeito. - respondeu friamente.

- Ah, pelo que vejo você gosta dele não é? - perguntou Anko estreitando os olhos.

- O que você quer?

- Saber. Você e ele já foram namorados?

Shizune olha pra ela friamente, mas depois acaba ficando com os olhos marejados. - Foi so uma noite. Ele não me quer mais do que uma irmã. - falou passando o dorço da mão no olhos para evitar as lagrimas. Anko chega a ter pena, mas logo esquece o sentimento. Shizune se toca de uma coisa. - Porque você quer saber? Também gosta dele? - perguntou Shizune esquecendo de chorar.

Anko olha para ela com curiosidade e depois fala. - Talvez. - dissendo isso libera um pequeno sorriso e da meia volta e some da vista de Shizune sem ao menos disser boa noite.

Shizune continua parada com seus pensamentos contra ela. Estava pensando em Anko e Naruto se beijando. Ao perceber o que pensava, sacode a cabeça rapidamente e vai em direção ao seu quarto. Quanto entra nele, é capaz de ver um quarto espaçoso com uma grande cama de casal. Ela vai em direção a cama e tira o calçado e o casaco ficando de camiseta branca que ia pouco mais da barriga e era colada no corpo. Estende a mão para uma foto que tinha em cima do criado-mudo e fita por um certo tempo a imagem de um homem loiro com cabelos curtos e rebeldes com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Porque não posso mandar no meu coração? - falou deprimida. A única coisa que queria era estar perto daquele loiro. Mas hoje ela percebeu que não era o suficiente. E pensando nisso tomou a direção do banheiro. Queria tomar um banho.

_**Um pouco longe dali, 20:30**_

Jiraya tinha em uma das mãos uma lata de cerveja. Andava distraidamente por um amplo corredor do segundo andar. Ele vai em direção a uma sacada e abre a porta de vidro para apreciar o vento frio da inglaterra e apreciar o luar.

Ele se encosta no para-peito e fica fitando a lua. Estava distraido quando escuta passos. Mas não prescisou nem se virar, pois sabia quem era.

- Com insónia? - perguntou rindo.

- Como sabia que era eu? Que eu saiba sapos não cheiram... ou cheiram? - perguntou confuso a compania. Ele entra na sacada e se coloca ao lado de Jiraya e abre sua lata de cerveja.

- Vejo que encontro a cozinha. - falou Jiraya ainda rindo.

- Tinha no meu quarto. Sabiam que eu gosto de uma cerveja. Tomei uma, mas como continuei sem sono, resolvi dar uma volta pela mansão. - falou Naruto. - vocês vão dormir cedo. - comentou o loiro.

- Nós acordamos cedo, por isso nós retiramos cedo. - falou Jiraya. Ambos ficam em silêncio apreciando a noite.

- A lua esta bonita e não tem nenhuma nuvem no céu. - falou Naruto olhando o céu. - isso é raro para a Inglaterra.

- Acho que resolveram de dar um presente. - falou Jiraya distraido

- Porque aqui? - perguntou Naruto, logo em seguida toma um generoso gole de sua cerveja.

- É calmo. Afastado do mundo. Em silêncio.

- Vocês sabem que vocês estão muito na cara não é?

- Talvez.

- Eles podem achar o lugar de vocês e fazer um ataque surpresa. - falou Naruto olhando a mansão.

- Orochimaru não é assim. - falou Jiraya. - ele vai atacar de frente e não pelas costas ou de surpresa. Ele quer que saibam quem venceu.e acho difícil terem descoberto nosso lugar.

- ... - Naruto não falou nada.

- Você sabe onde eles estão? Os Mutantes e os Vampiros? - perguntou Jiraya depois de um gole de sua cerveja.

- Sabia. Meu espião que ficava nos Mutantes retornou. E eles mudam de esconderijo a cada pouco. Mas acho que eles estão no Canada ou EUA.

- Os vampiros estão no EUA?

- Sim. Mas não sei a posição exata e lá é um pouco grande. Não acha? - comentou Naruto esvaziando sua lata de cerveja.

- Naruto! Você possui uma grande influência nas outras Facções. Se tivesemos você do nosso lado, certamente alguma Facção iria se aliar a nós. Ou os Gigantes iriam desistir da guerra.

- Não vou entrar em outra guerra. Não quero ver mais disso.

- Você sabe o que está dissendo? - perguntou irritado Jiraya.

- Sei. - falou calmamente Naruto.

- Essa guerra, que já e certo que vai acontecer, promete ser muito maior que a anterior. E não sei se iremos poder esconder dos Humanos essa. - Naruto apenas riu.

- Você acha que uma guerra desse tamanho, pode ser escondida dos Humanos? Com Gigantes atacando em plena cidade, com lobisomens pulando por ai e se atracando com Vampiros, e Mutantes que são a Facção mais poderosa que tem, iria perder a chance de torturar os Humanos e matalos. E com pessoas meio animais andando no meio das ruas ninquem iria perceber? Isso não foi confirmado ainda. Mas as outras Facções podem se envolver nessa guerra.

Jiraya ao escutar o que o outro fala arregala os olhos - Como assim outras Facções se envolverem?

- Intuição e ela não costuma estar errada. Agora pensa só. Centauros com flechas e magias jogando em todo mundo que vê pela frente, Bruxos lançando feitiços, tranformado algumas pessoas em ratos e matando outras, Anões usando armas estranhas, Elfos declarando Guerra e usando escudo e espadas. Isso não iria ser demais para os Humanos? Eles até poderiam se envolver nessa Guerra. Imagina só, uma nova Facção e talvez mais fortes que as outras nessa Guerra. Não iria me admirar se metade do planeta fosse destruído. - falou ironicamente.

- Isso iria se transformar no inferno. Por isso que eu falo. Se una a nós e ajude a impedir tudo isso de acontecer.

- ... - Naruto amassou a lata que tinha em suas mãos.

- Sabe tão bem quanto eu. Enquanto tiver ambição nesse mundo, vai ter guerra. - Jiraya olhou por mais algum tempo a lua e depois olhou o loiro. Ele tinha o olhar perdido. Dando um leve sorriso da um tapinha amigável nas costas do loiro e sai da sacada, deixando o loiro só.

Naruto fica pensando nas palavras de seu amigo. Ele tinha razão. Naruto sabia disso tão bem quanto ele. Mas não queria se envolver nessa guerra. Não queria sofrer novamente.

- A ambição leva uma parte pequena ao sucesso, uma boa parte a decadência e a maioria a Guerra. - profetisou essas palvras e saiu da sacada, fechou a porta e arremeçou a lata de cerveja em um lixo que tinha li por perto e acertou. E saiu pelo mesmo caminho que Jiraya tinha saido antes, novamente perdido em pensamentos.

_**Quarto de Hinata, 20:37**_

Hinata estava deitada na cama fitando o teto azul escuro de seu quarto, que era particularmente grande. Estava pensando sobre Naruto, sobre como aquele loiro conseguiu encantar ela na primeira vista e como não conseguia sentir medo. Não falou muito na reunião, primeiro, não tinha o que falar e depois, preferia escutar os outros falando. Estava pensando na reunião, quando voltou a lembrar as palavras de Gai.

"Eu ainda me lembro quando a Shizune ficou bêbada no aniversario de Jiraya e te agarrou... depois vocês sumiram da festa pelo resto da noite." - sem querer deixou uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosto.

- O que eu to pensando?! - se perguntou irritada e limpando a lágrima com o dorço da mão rapidamente. - Como se ele fosse sentir alguma coisa por mim. - foi direto para o banheiro para escovar os dentes e depois iria dormir. Teria que acordar bem cedo amanhã.

_**Quarto de Sasuke, 20:45**_

- Tomara que esse treino seja bom mesmo. - Sasuke falava pra si mesmo enquando dava voltas pelo quarto. Tinha tido a prova hoje que não era forte suficiente para cumprir sua vingança e talves, Naruto pudesse ajuda-lo nisso. Mas, tinha outras coisas que queria do Uzumaki. Queria, saber, onde seu irmão se encontrava exatamente e Naruto tinha ótimos espiões, como tinha sido tido na reunião. Decidiu-se por si mesmo, iria receber o treinamento de Naruto e depois iria atrás de seu irmão.

_**Quarto de Choji e Shikamaru, 4:30**_

"Shikamaru, estava em um campo verde. Estava deitado na grama, contemplando o céu, que na opnião dele, estava calmo. Ao lado dele encontrava-se uma loira, com olhos verdes e também olhava o céu. Ele se virou para olhar ela e começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, ela fez o mesmo, e quando estavam perto de tocarem os lábios, sentiu uma rajada forte vento e escutou ela falar com a voz baixa e calma.

- Acorda Shika! - ele ignorou e continuo a aproximar o rosto do dela e escutou novamente uma forte rajada e ela falar. - acorda Shika! - mas não tinha a mesma voz de antes. Era rouca e grosa. Se assustou e sentou rapidamente no campo, mas bateu em algo."

- Ai! - ele murmurou.

- Ai! - escutou a mesma voz de antes.

Fechou os olhos e voltou a abrilos. Estava em um quarto, deitado em uma cama, e ao lado, no chão, tinha um homem gorddo e massageava a testa com uma careta de dor no rosto.

- Choji? - perguntou olhando ao redor, procurando a loira.

- Quem queria que fosse? A Temari? - retrucou se levantando, mas continuava com a massagem. Shikamaru ao escutar o que o outro fala, faz uma careta. - nem tenta fingir. Todo mundo sabe que tu e ela tão se encontrando escondidos. - o moreno que continuava na cama fechou a cara e olhou para o relógio que tinha ali por perto e viu que era 4:34.

- Me acordou essa hora pra que?! - perguntou indignado.

- Se esqueceu que temos treino hoje com o Naruto e que ele disse que era melhor não chegar atrasado? Pois é, não quero vê o que vai acontece se eu chega atrasado. E além do mais, temos que tomar café da manhã. - falou enquanto catava roupas pelo quarto.

- Não, não me esqueci, e também não quero chegar atrasado, MAS NÃO PRESCISAMOS CHEGAR UMA HORA E MEIA ANTES! - falou alto, nem se importando, se os quarto vizinhos, poderiam escutalo.

- Não é isso. Temos que tomar banho. E eu demoro muito nisso e você também e temos que tomar café da manhã.

- Não demoro tanto assim e como vamos tomar café da manhã? O refeitorio so abre as 6:45 - falou deprimido, pois tinha se lembrado do sonho. Choji mostrou um sorriso maroto e mostrou um pequeno punhado de chaves na palma da mão. - o que é isso? - perguntou desconfiado Shikamaru.

- Chaves do refeitório e da cozinha. - falou mostrando um sorriso de orgulho e vendo a cara do amigo acrescenta. - fiz uma cópia, pois certas noites eu fico com um pouco de fome e sem sono. Então eu junto o útil ao agradável. - e vendo novamente a cara do amigo fala novamente. - você dorme que nem pedra. Fiquei uns 10 minutos de sacudindo pra te acordar. - falou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Tá, tá. Mas ainda acho que é muito cedo. - resmungou o moreno bocejando.

- Ainda temos que acordar os outros.

- Deixa eles se virarem.

- Nossa. Vai abandonar os seus amigos assim? Até sua namorada? - perguntou Choji, mal podendo esconder um tom de malícia nas últimas palavras. Shikamaru apenas revira os olhos. - Bem, vou tomar um banho, enquanto isso, vai ligando pros outros e fala pra nos esperarem no refeitório daqui uns 50 minutos. - Choji estava carregando roupas e uma toalha nas mão.

- Porque não fez isso antes? - perguntou novamente indignado Shikamaru.

- Estava muito cedo. - falou Choji num tom de quem falava que 2 2 eram 4. Nem esperou para escutar as reclamações de seu colega de quarto e se foi para o banheiro.

- Hunf. Problemático. - resmungou Shikamaru se levantando da cama e pegando o telefone e começar a digitar alguns números rapidamente.

_**Quarto de Ino, 4:48**_

Ino dormia profundamente. Estava com o rosto escondido no travesseiro quando escuta o barulho do telefone.

- Quem vai ser burro de me ligar á essa hora? - resmungou olhando as horas num relógio ali por perto. Se levanta e liga a luz rapidamente e pega o telefone. - alo? - perguntou com a voz cheia de sono.

"_Ino. É para encontrar comigo e o Choji as 5:30 no refeitório" _-respondeu a voz de tédio de Shikamaru.

- Mas, o refeitório só abre as 6:45. - falou Ino.

"_Eu sei, mas Choji tem a chave. E disse para eu ligar pra todo mundo pra falar que nós vamos conseguir tomar café da manhã hoje pra enfrentar o treino."_

- Treino? - perguntou confusa Ino. Estava tão cheia de sono, que só se lembrava das coisas basicas.

"_Treino com o Naruto!" _- Ino arregala os olhos.

- Deus! Esqueci completamente. - disse já andando pelo quarto atrás de suas roupas e uma toalha.

"_Por isso que liguei primeiro pra ti. Bom, agora vou avisar os outros!" _- nem esperou resposta e desligou o telefone. Ino, depois de encontrar o que prescisava, marcha pro banheiro.

_**Quarto de Gaara e Kankurou, 4:51**_

- Espero que seja importande. - resmungou Kankurou estendendo a mão pro telefone. Tinha cara de sono e estava com o cabelo todo arrepiado. Gaara apenas olhou pro telefone e depois se virou em sua cama pra continuar a dormir.

- Hum... Shika... ah... mesmo?... pelo menos vamos comer alguma coisa... tá. Vou tirar o Gaara da cama. - dissendo isso desligou e logo em seguida se espreguiçou e soltou leves gemidos. - sai da cama o adormecida. Vamos nós encontrar com os outros as 5:30 no refeitório. Choji tem a chave. Sabe. Eu nem to surpresso por isso. Vou tomar um banho rápido e depois se manda pra lá. - disse Kankurou jogando um traveseiro em seu irmão, que nem se meche na cama.

_**Quarto de Hinata, 4:52**_

Hinata estava acordada e fitava novamente o teto do quarto que era pouco visível. escuta o telefone tocar e logo em seguida o atende, completamente acordada. Fala rapidamente com Shikamaru e desliga o telefone. Olha no relógio e percebe que daqui 1 hora iria começar os treinos de Naruto. Soltando um leve suspiro se dirigiu para o banheiro.

Assim, Shikamaru avisa a todos para se encontrarem as 5:30 no refeitorio.

_**Refeitorio, 5:30**_

Já estavam todos la. Alguns com cabelos umidos e outros com cara de sono, mesmo depois do banho.

- Acho que nunca acordei tão cedo. - resmungou Kaankurou mau conseguindo reprimir um bocejo.

- Vida mansa em... - retrucou Kiba.

- Quieto! - Retrucou Kankurou no mesmo tom.

- Vamos comer logo. - falou Lee.

- Pensei que so o Choji pensava em comida. - comentou Ino.

- Mas eu to com fome. - falou Choji.

- Tá. Vamos comer o que? - perguntou Sakura.

- So sanduíche mesmo. - disse Choji apontando para a cozinha.

- Melhor que nada. - falou Kiba.

_**Sala de avaliações, 5:53**_

A sala de avaliações ficava ao lado da sala de treinamento. Ali todos eram avaliados, psicologicamente e fisicamente. A sala era grande, com alguna aparelhos eletrônicos. Nesta manhã, estava particularmente mais cheio que o normal. Estavam ali, não so para avaliar as coisas, mas sim para ver o treino do grupo atraves de um enorme vidro que so refletia a imagem na sala de treinamento, sendo assim, os que treinavam não tinham como saber se alquem olhava eles.

Tinha muitas pessoas ali alem de médicos. Estavam todos da reunião de ontem e mais algumas outras pessoas.

- Porque tem tanta gente aqui? - perguntou Anko olhando todo mundo na sala.

- Pra ver o treino de Uzumaki Naruto. - respondeu calmamente Gai.

- Eles tem varios fans aqui. - completou Kakashi.

- Varios chega a ser pouco. - falou Anko num tom de ironia. Parou de olhar a sala e virou o rosto para o vidro, para ver um loiro sentado em uma cadeira encostada na parede. Ele tinha um sobretudo preto com um redemoinho laranja nas costas e olhava fixamente para seu relógio de pulso. Tinha chegado ali a uns 10 minutos atrás. Estava tomando cerveja até a pouco. A uns 4 minutos atrás, começou a olhar seu relógio. Seus homens não estavam ali. Deveriam estar dormindo.

_**Corredor próximo, 5:57**_

- Vamos chegar em cima da hora. - falou Sakura depois de ver um relógio de parede ali por perto.

- Pelo menos não vamos chegar atrasado! - falou contende Ino tomando um gole de seu suco de caixa.

- Não sei não... - falou TenTen duvidosa. - acho que deveriamos nós apresar.

- Não vai dar nada. - falou Temari com arrogancia. - Nós vamos chegar na hora. Ele disse pra não nós atrasarmos.

- To com uma má impressão. - insistiu TenTen.

- Ough! - choramingou alquem pouco mais atrás. - meu sanduíche! - se escandalizou uma voz conhecida.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lee que estava na frente de choji e não pode ver a cena.

- Ele tropeçou e deixou o sanduíche cair. - falou Shikamaru com a voz arrastada.

- Vou indo. Não to afim de chegar atrasado. - falou Kankurou com uma gota de cabeça. Ele e logo imitado pelos outros ficando somente Shikamaru e Choji para trás.

- Vou te ajudar. - falou Shikamaru com tédio ajudando Choji a se levantar. Jogam o sanduíche acidentado no lixo e alcançam o grupo rapidamente.

O pequeno grupo se agilisa para não chegar atrasado e viram um corredor e logo em seguida abrem uma porta conhecida. Ao entrarem, vê-em que todas as luzes já estão ligadas e logo em seguida avistam uma cabeleira loira olhando para o relógio no pulso.

- Bom-dia Naruto-san. - comprimentou Ino receosa. Mas não obeteve resposta. Para falar a verdade o loiro nem se manifestou quando as pessoas começaram a entrar na sala. Apenas continuo a fitar o relógio ignorando completamente todo mundo ali. Alguns perceberam que ao lado dele, tinha duas cervejas, uma aberta e outra fechada. Quando Shikamaru e Choji cruzaram a porta por último, finalmente o loiro se manifestou. Levantou os olhos para o grupo. Analisou todos, até seu olhar recair sobre Shikamaru e Choji.

- Vocês dois. - ele apontou para eles e se levantou da cadeira. - 70 flexões e 140 abdominais. - ele falou calmamente. Shikamaru e Choji arregalaram os olhos e olharam para ele pensando se não era uma brincadeira. - vocês chegaram 7 segundos atrasados. Ou seja. O castigo de vocês quando desrespeitarem uma ordem sera essa e outras. Agora vocês tem que fazer essas flexões até as 6:07, senão, todos terão que fazer 100 flexões e vocês mais 100. - ele continuou a olhar os dois que tinham os olhos saltados do rosto. Ficaram assim por mais alguns segundos quando Shikamaru sentiu um empurrão no braço de Neji que estava ao seu lado. Pelo que parecia Naruto não estava brincando.

Se curvaram no chão e começaram o castigo. Tinham a pouco tempo comido, não tinham se aquecido e logo sentiram os musculos. Depois de 6 minutos lentos, se levantaram cansados. Os outros tinham observado em silêncio de vez em quando olhando Naruto de canto. Esse por sua vez, somente olhava os dois fazerem as flexões e as abdominais.

- 6 minutos de malhação e já estão exaustos? - ele falou olhando para os dois que suavam.

- Mas eles nem se aqueceram. - falou Temari furiosa com o loiro a sua frente.

- Não importa! - ele falou firmemente fazendo Temari se calar na hora. - Agora irei falar algumas regras para vocês. MAS PRIMEIRO SE COLOQUEM LADO A LADO!!! - ele berrou totalmente furioso pela desorganização daquelas pessoas. Todos os outros se assustam e se colocam lado a lado rapidamente.

_**Sala de avaliações, 6:08**_

- Caramba! - falou Anko totalemente surpresa com o loiro.

- Vai ser pior do que eu pensei. - comentou Asuma calmamente.

- Vai ser um pesadelo pra eles isso sim. - falou Jiraya rindo.

- Ele é tão durão assim? - perguntou Anko com os olhos arregalados.

- Porque você acha que o exército dele é tão temido. - falou Ibiki olhando a "sessão de tortura".

_**Sala de treinamento, 6:08**_

Naruto avaliava as expressões de terror em alguns e medo nos outros. Quase ninquem conseguia esconder que não tinham medo dele. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio começou a andar pra lá e pra cá na frente dos outros.

- Eu vou treinar você como eu treinei meu exército. E começamos mal a parte da disciplina.

- Mas foram só 7 segundo! - protestou Sasuke.

- Quer flexões Uchiha? - perguntou Naruto num tom de ameaça que fez Sasuke tremer ligeiramente. - pelo visto não. - ele voltou a caminhar. - As regras: a partir de hoje vão se referir a mim a somente Senhor, Mestre ou Sensei. Entenderam? - Alguns exitaram em falar. - ENTENDERAM?- ele berrou furioso.

- S-sim Senhor. - alguns gaguecharam.

- Não quero saber de ninquem ter medo. Quando eu fizer uma pergunta a vocês respondam rapidamente. E SEMPRE OLHEM EM FRENTE! - voltou a berrar depois de perceber alguns olharem sobre ele. - outra coisa. Falei pra vocês que o treino iria começar as 6 horas. Vocês já tinham que estar aqui pelo menos 10 minutos antes. - ele falou com raiva na voz. - vou treinar vocês em varios pontos. Disciplina, luta, taticas, físico, etc. Não iremos ter muito tempo. Afinal a guerra não tem dada pra começar e pode estourar ainda hoje. Outra coisa, não quero ninquem me contrariando. Agora iremos começar o treino. Todos vocês terão que lutar comigo. - ele falou se avastando e abrindo a outra lata de cerveja e logo em seguida tomou um pequeno gole. A maioria na sala olhou confusa para ele. - podem começar. - o loiro falou tomando novamente um gole.

Alguns hesitaram, alguns pensavam como iriam enfrentar ele. Lee não conseguindo dominar a sua exitação da um berro:

- Se ninquem vai, eu vou! - falou correndo veloz mente para o lado, mais para mostrar sua velocidade ao Naruto.

_**Sala de avaliações, 6:15**_

- Isso ai meu garoto! - falou Gai fechando o punho.

- Ele ta sendo imprudente. - falou Kakashi com calma. Tsunade e Shizune se mantinham

em silêncio observando tudo a sua frente. Anko estava assustada pelo jeito de Naruto. Mas mesmo assim estava grudada no vidro para não perder nenhum detalhe. Outros na sala soltavam gemidos e exclamações a cada movimento dos outros na outra sala.

_**Sala de treinamento, 6:15**_

Lee esta correndo em volta de Naruto que se mantinha com a cara de desinteressado e já tinha notado alguns pontos no Mutante.

"Ele é bem repido. As curvas são muito abertas, não tem total controle da velocidade. Burro! Com essa velocidade poderia fazer um bom trabalho de grupo." - Lee parou num ponto da sala e sorriu pra Naruto, logo depois acelerou velozmente em direção ao loiro. - "idiota, com essa velocidade e anuncia da onde vai partir o ataque." quando Lee estava perto de Naruto esse por sua vez, se move rapidamente para trás. Como Lee estava ocupado olhando a parte da cintura pra cima de Naruto, impressionado pela agilidade dele, não percebeu que um dos pés dele tinha ficado no meio do caminho. Sentiu algo, tropeçou e se desiquilibrou, tentou não cair mas não conseguiu. Caiu de cara no chão e logo em seguida rolou varios metros.

- Fora! - Naruto apontou pra um canto da sala.

- Mas...! - Lee ia protestar.

- Sem mais! Vai querer me contestar?! Você não tem total controle de sua velocidade e poderia ter montado uma estrategia com seus companheiros. Mas preferiu atacar sozinho. Fora! - Lee olhou deprimido para Naruto. Tinha bancado o idiota e só agora tinha percebido. Os outros na sala estavam assustados que Lee tinha sido vencido tão facil. - Se vocês não me atacarem eu irei ataca-los. E vocês não querem isso. - ele falou olhando o resto do grupo que nem tinha se mexido.

_**Sala de avaliações, 6:17**_

- Lee!! - Gai estava em prandos por seu aluno ter sido derrubado tão facilmente.

- Definitivammente ele não é comum! - concluia Anko com um sorriso.

- Oh! Lee!! - Gai estava chorando.

_**Sala de treinamento, 6:17**_

O grupo não pensou duas vezes em se mexer. Cada um foi pra um lado tentar taticas novas. Enquanto isso Lee olhava deprimido de seu lugar na sala.

Kiba e Akamaru tomaram a frente. Kiba parou a direita de Naruto e Akamaru a esquerda. Os dois avançaram ao mesmo tempo em direção ao loiro. Naruto se esquivo com velocidade dos dois, ainda segurando a lata de cerveja. Naruto escuta passos atrás de si e vê Sai correndo em direção a ele empunhando uma espada. Naruto se esquiva com maestria dos golpes. Naruto continua somente se esquivando dos golpes de seus alunos. Queria ver seus pontos fortes e fracos. Ele logo notou Shikamaru parado num canto, com as mãos numa estranha posição e de olhos fechados. Logo reconheceu a postura. Assim como o pai dele fazia, Shikamaru estava montando uma estrategia, deu um pequeno sorriso.

Somente Sai, Kiba, Sasuke e Neji continuavam atacando, o resto somente olhava. Naruto terminou a lata de cerveja e a jogou longe. Iria se concentrar na luta. Mas não teve muito tempo pra pensar, logo ele viu algumas facas pequenas sendo jogadas em direção a ele. Se esquiva com dificuldade, mas uma das facas raspa em sua mão abrindo um ferida profunda. Naruto sente um pouco de dor, mas já estava acostumado. Todo mundo para de fazer o que fazia para ver a Ferida no dorço da mão de Naruto. Ele olha pros lados em busca do atirador das facas e encontra TenTen segurando uma faca na mão e com as pernas tremendo. Tinha acertado o loiro. Ele olha pra ela por alguns segundos e depois abre um sorriso. Levanta o dorço da mão para ela poder ver o ferimento melhor e acontece uma surpresa em todos ali. O ferimento fecha rapidamente e fica para trás somente o sangue derramado da ferida.

_**Sala de avaliações, 6:20**_

- Incrivel! Nem os Transformados tem um poder de cura tão rapido. - comentou Anko com a boca aberta.

- É um dos truques dele. - falou Jiraya com um sorriso.

- Um?! - perguntou perplexa Anko.

- Ele tem muito mais que isso! - falou Kakashi com uma nota de assombro na voz.

_**Sala de treinamento, 6:20**_

- Não tenham medo! Vocês devem lutar com vondade de me matar, pois o inimigo vai lutar com vocês para mata-los! - falando isso, ele se moveu com uma velocidade assustadora em direção a Neji que estava a 20 metros de distancia. Ele se prepara pro golpe e conseque se desviar a muito custo do soco de direita de Naruto. Ele se distância mais um pouco, e assume uma estranha pose de luta.

"O mesmo tipo de luta de Hiashi e Hizashi! Não posso deixar ele me encostar!" - o loiro pensou distraido que se esqueceu que tinha ter cuidado sobre outras 14 pessoas na sala. Esse pequeno erro rendeu a oportunidade que Shikamaru esperava. Ele faz um sinal pra Sasuke, dissendo alguma coisa. Sasuke percebe na hora e avança em direção a Naruto que prestava atenção a Neji. Naruto acorda do transe e se esquiva dos golpes de Sasuke e percebe que o mesmo tinha os olhos vermelhos e com estranhos pontos em volta da íris. Kiba e Sai vê-em Shikamaru fazendo sinais a eles também e logo endentem a mensagem e vão ajudar Sasuke na luta.

Naruto estava ficando estressado de somente se esquivar e começa a lutar a sério. Com grande agilidade acerta um potende chute em KIba que voa longe e colide com a parede. Acaba ficando desacordado. Os outros se assustam com a potencia do chute, mas não se indmidam. Sasuke, Sai e Neji agora investiam contra Naruto. O que ele não notou foi que estavam levando ele para mais perto de Shikamaru, que estava parado em cima de uma sombra esperando Naruto entrar em seu campo de ação.

Choji aproveita e vai lutar contra Naruto, logo surpreende muitos ali aumentando o tamanho do punho, ficando do tamanho de uma tampa de lata de lixo. Vai em direção a Naruto e investe com o soco. O loiro quando vê o enorme punho vindo em direção a ele se joga pro lado, virando uma cambalhota. Conseque evita o soco por pouco.

"Se tivesse me acertado, teria doido muito!" - Naruto pensando rapidamente. - "esse grupo não é tão fraco como eu pensei. Mas eu nem to lutando como eu devia..."

Naruto abre um pequeno sorriso. - Muito bem! Chega de brincar! Vou derrotar todos vocês em questão de minutos. - termina com um sorriso ainda maior, mas uma coisa incomodo ele, Sasuke, Neji estavam sorrindo e Choji estava rindo. - mas...? - Naruto tentou mover a perna mas não conseguiu. Olhou para seus pé e seu olhou diminuiu de espanto. Tinha uma sombra estendida até seus pés. Endenteu a situação na hora.

- Parabens Shikamaru, parabens a todos que participaram! - ele falou com um sorriso e Shikamaru vez ele virar 90º graus para ver todo o grupo. Shikamaru tinha um sorriso de deboche, e os outros que não tinham feito nada, apenas aplaudiam os outros ou falavam pequenos parabéns. - você é igual ao seu pai. - comentou Naruto. Shikamaru teve um ligeiro sorriso de orgulho.

- Não acabou ainda! - ele falou calmamente. Naruto olhou curioso para ele. - Ino! - ele chamou. A loira se adiantou sorrindo e fez uma estranha posição de mãos, como se fosse uma moldura para uma foto. Ele enquadrinhou Naruto no espaço. O loiro reconheceu o movimento e berrou.

- Não!! Não fassa isso!!! - ele alertou Ino. Ela olhou preocupada pra ele. Ele tinha um olhar de medo. Logo em seguida olhou para os outros.

- Não se preocupe! Só vou tomar seu corpo imprestado e falar que você se rende. - ela falou ajustando novamente as mãos.

- Tudo bem! Se você quiser morrer, vá em frente. - ele falou calmamente. Instantaneamente, todos na sala arregalaram os olhos.

- Como assim? - perguntou Gaara surpreso.

- Não vou dar maiores informações, mas é perigoso tentar dominar a minha alma. - todos arregalaram ainda mais os olhos.

_**Sala de avaliações, 6:27**_

- Como assim? - Anko estava surpresa.

- Se Ino tentar seguir adiante, é melhor interromper o treino agora! - falou Tsunade, mal podendo esconder o tremor na voz. Um dos funcionarios, já estava pronto para interromper o treino, so esperava uma ordem.

- É melhor interromper agora antes que seja tarde demais! - falou Asuma preocupado.

- Não! Ino tem que ver que é perigoso seguir adiante! - falou Jiraya.

- Como assim? - Anko repetiu a pergunta que não tinha sido respondida.

- Depois você vai ficar sabendo, imagino que Naruto vai falar o porque disso. - falou Kakashi.

_**Sala de treinamento, 6:27**_

Todos ali estavam ansiosos para ver o que iria acontecer em diante. Gaara se adiantou e tocou no ombro de Ino que estava petrificada de medo. Ela se recuperou do transe ao toque de Gaara e olhou para ele.

- Deixa comigo. - falou ele com a voz calma. Ficou ao lado de Ino e a areia em sua carapaça se moveu e envolveu Naruto num casulo. Shikamaru recolheu a sombra assim que viu que era seguro. Naruto arregalou os olhos novamente num gesto de surpresa. Todos estavam se recuperando dos acontecimentos, e Naruto estava pairando a poucos sentimetros do chão. Todos achavam que tinham vencido Naruto, mas se enganaram redondamente.

O casulo, foi cortado ao meio e Naruto pousou no chão. Todos arregalaram os olhos ao verem, que no lugar das unhas, tinha enormes garras negras. Ela desapareceram e a mão voltou a ser o que era. Sasuke se recuperou do choque e voltou a avançar para Naruto.

- Espera! - ele ordenou a Sasuke que ignorou a ordem completamente. Naruto apontou a palma da mão para Naruto e um potende vento surgiu e arremeçou Sasuke longe. Novamente, todos estavam surpresos. O Uchiha sentiu o peito doer muito, e assim que conseguiu se sentar no chão, viu que toda a frente de suas vestes estava rasgado e tinha alguns vergoes no peito. - mandei esperar. - falou Naruto irritado.

- Co-como? - perguntou Sakura correndo em direção a Sasuke.

- Sou filho de Mutante. Se esqueceram? - perguntou se adiantando ao grupo e parando a frente de Gaara. - agora minha vez de perguntar. Como um Transformado pode controlar a areia?

Gaara abriu um pequeno sorriso. Transformados não tinham qualquer poder, alem de alguns se transformarem em animal e terem uma velocidade de recuperação assustadora.

- Você não sabe do nosso incidente? - perguntou Temari se colocando ao lado de Gaara. Naruto franziu as sombrancelhas, visivelmente confuso.

- Deixa que eu conto. - falou Kankurou se aproximando de Naruto, mal podendo esconder um sorriso de satisfação por Naruto estar sem uma informação. - Bom, aconteceu quando Gaara tinha 7 , Temari 8 e eu 9. Nós estavamos brincando na praia, quando aconteceu um acidente nuclear ali perto. Fomos afetados. Mas ao inves de morrer, sofremos mutação. Gaara, como pode ter visto, pode controlar areia, e por isso sempre carrega essa mochila cheia de areia, Temari pode criar rajadas de vento e eu, posso me transformar em madeira. - nessa parte, ele mostrou o braço normal, mas logo em seguida, teve um pequeno brilho e o braço agora era de madeira.

Naruto escutou tudo atendamente. Logo depois da esplicação, deixou o queixo cair um pouco. Logo se recuperou e começou a caminhar pela sala.

- Vocês são... estranhos. - ele comentou em voz baixa. Kankurou e Temari fizeram caretas e outros apenas ficaram com gotas na cabeça. - mas não posso falar muito. So filho de Transformados e Mutantes. - ele continuou murmurando para ele mesmo. Parou de caminha e olhou para o grupo. Ficou sem uma expresão indefinida enquando olhava os jovens. Pasou um minuto de puro silêncio, e ele abriu um sorriso. - "vai ser interessante treinar esse grupo" - pensou sorrindo.

- Muito bem! Agora, quero todos lutando, ninquem olhando. Fiquei com vontade de lutar. - ele falou tirando o sobretudo e jogando no chão. Onde o sobretudo caiu, se escutou um enorme barulho. Naruto não ligou para o barulho e tirou também a camiseta e jogou no mesmo lugar que o sobretudo onde também fez novamente um barulho grande. Instantaneamente, todas as mulheres na sala coraram drasticamente. Sakura e Ino tiveram um ligeiro sangramento nasal e Hinata so não desmaiou por um milagre. Os homens fizeram caretas.

As mulheres ficaram vendo a parte da cintura pra cima totalmente definido, com grandes musculos . Todas elas chegaram ao mesmo pensamento. Corpo de um deus.

_**Sala de avaliações, 6:31**_

Anko estava com a boca no chão e com os olhos arregalados. Nunca tinha visto um corpo daqueles, nem em sonho. Kurenai também estava corada com visão, Tsunade, mesmo não querendo admitir, também sentia quenturas na bochecha e Shizune olhava para as outras mulheres com ciúme, mas não deixava de admitir que Naruto era lindo. Todas as mulheres na sala tinham o mesmo pensamento das outras na sala de treinamento.

- Tinha que ser o Naruto. - Jiraya ria e olhava para todas as mulheres que olhavam atendamente para Naruto. - "acho que achei uma inspiração para meu proximo livro".

- Como assim? - perguntou Kurenai se recuperando da cena.

- O sobretudo e a camiseta tinha peso extra. Acho que Naruto estava antes no mínimo com 400 quilos a mais no corpo. - falou Jiraya com um sorriso. - ele tirou eles para ficar mais leve.

- Incrível. - comentou Baki. - e mesmo assim se move numa velocidade assustadora. Quero ver agora.

_**Sala de treinamento, 6:31**_

- Como me sinto leve! - falou Naruto movimentando os braços.

- Em? - perguntou Choji confuso.

- O sobretudo e a camiseta juntos pesam 500Kg juntos. Ou seja, eu tava 500 quilos mais pesado. - ele falou calmamente. Todos se surpreenderam novamente. Sera que as surpresas daquele loiro nunca acabava?

"A agilidade dele já era grande antes. Imagina agora!" - era os pensamentos de Lee.

- Bom! Vamos lá? - perguntou Naruto pronto pra lutar. Olhou para os outros. As mulheres continuavam com os olhos pregados nele e os homens já estavam prontos para lutar. - eu gostaria que todos lutassem, incluindo as mulheres. - ele falou calmamente. As mulheres assim que escutaram, coraram ainda mais e desviaram os olhares. Naruto riu e se colocu em posição de luta. - invistam contra mim!

Neji, Choji, Kankurou e Sai, assim que receberam a ordem correram em direção a Naruto. Logo os quatro, mandavam potentes golpes, que Naruto desfiava com uma incrivel facilidade.

- Vocês são lentos. - ele fala rindo. Logo em seguida, da um grande salto para trás e quando pousa dispara em direção aos quatros. Com golpes rapidos, faz Neji e Sai sairem voando e acerta uma incrível sequencia de chutes e finaliza com um chute direto na cara de Chouji que cai alguns metros longe, desmaiado e com o nariz sangrando. Kankurou se distrai e quando percebe, recebe um incrível soco na boca do estómago, que o faz cair desacordado.

- É muito dificil alguem acerta o Neji. Mas ele não teve nem chances contra o Naruto. - falou TenTen chocada.

- Ele é mais rapido que o Lee! - falou Sakura olhando para a Luta.

Naruto já estava perto de Neji, quando uma parede de areia é colocada entre eles. Naruto olha para Gaara, mas logo percebe uma sombra sendo extendida para ele. Ele se desvia com extrema facilidade. Logo depois começa a correr em direção a Shikamaru. A velocidade era tão grande que Shikamaru, mal teve tempo para pensar, quando um punho entra em contado com seu rosto, logo depois, ele recebe o impacto de varios outros punhos e acaba caindo inconsciente.

- Cinco já foram! - Naruto fala sorrindo. Ele estuda a sala, e ve areia vindo em direção a ele. Se esquiva com facilidade da investida e vai em direção a Gaara já com o soco pronto, mas ao inves do golpe atingir o ruivo, acaba atingindo a dura areia. Naruto recua rapidamente. Mas não tem descanso, pois tem que se esquivar das varias facas que vê-em em direção a ele e depois escuta um barulho que lembrava um tiro mas não é atingido. - ? - ele olha e vê TenTen jogando as facas nele e Sakura com uma arma que parecia uma pistola automatica, mas um pouco maior. Com muito custo se esquiva de um tiro da arma. Ele ate chega a ver a bala passar ao lado dele.

- Isso era um tranquilizante? - perguntou curioso pra Sakura. Ela apenas confirma com a cabeça apontando a arma para ele. Naruto já iria investir nela, quando se surpreende com passos a suas costas e ve Sasuke atrás de si. Se vira rapidamente e tenta socar o rosto de Sasuke, quando se assusta. Sasuke já não estava no mesmo lugar e apareceu ao lado do loiro.

- Essa velocidade... é minha. - Naruto murmura. Sasuke da um sorriso de superior.

- É sim. O meu Sharingan, como chamamos nossa habilidade, me permite copiar as habilidades dos outros. - ele aumenta ainda mais o sorriso de superior.

- Pensando bem, já escutei falar disso ai, e me lembro a deficiencia também. - Naruto falou rindo e desmanchando o sorriso do moreno. - Vocês se cansam rapidamente usando as habilidades dos outros, eu diria que você so iria conseguir manter essa velocidade por um minuto, depois iria ficar extremamente cansado. - Sasuke fica furioso e investe contra Naruto, que somente ri. - mas sabe, eu poderia ficar correndo assim o dia inteiro. - agora Naruto tinha um sorriso de superioridade. Ele continuam lutando numa incrivel velocidade. Mas depois de algum tempo, Naruto percebe que os movimentos de Sasuke já estavam mais lentos e aproveitando a brecha parte pra cima dele desferindo uma quantidade de golpes incríveis e finaliza com um chuta no peito que acaba tirando todo o ar dele. Sasuke cai de joelhos com uma dor incrível no peito e tentando recuperar o ar. Naruto aproveita e termina com Sasuke lhe aplicando um chute no rosto de Sasuke. O resto do grupo, que somente observava a incrível luta, olha horrorizada o final.

- Sasuke!! - Sakura grita e vai socorrer o moreno, se esquecendo que Naruto ainda estava por perto. Grave erro, ela mal chega perto do moreno e recebe um golpe na nuca e desaba no chão desmaida.

- É, ela vai me dar trabalho. - falou Naruto com calma. Alguns dos inconscientes já começavam a despertar. Como Kiba, Choji e Kankurou. - aos que desmairam, estão fora! Aos que sobraram, vamos terminar logo! - falando isso voltou a invetir sobre os que sobraram. O alvo dele era Gaara, depois, o resto seria fácil. Foi rapidamente em direção á ele, não dando nem chance da areia protegelo. Conseque acertar um golpe nele e o arremesa na parede.

- Fora! - falou Naruto com calma. Continuo atacando, Sai e Neji não duraram muito contra ele. Apesar de estarem atacando em dupla e organizadamente, logo cairam perante o loiro. Naruto já tinha derrotado todos, sobrando somente as mulheres, com exceção da Sakura. O loiro encara elas por um tempo. Mais pessoas tinham acordado e olhava as que sobraram. Elas estavam nervosas. Também não era de se admirar. Tinha derrotado 11 pessoas poderosas e estava recém começando a suar, sem falar que so uma tinham consequido acertar um golpe nele.

- Chega a ser irónico, so as mulheres sobraram, com exceção da humana. - Naruto falou rindo, mal escondendo o tom de deboche aos homens. - bem, quem se abilita? - ele perguntou fitando as mulheres.

- Trabalho em grupo! - murmurou TenTen tomando a liderança.

- Você viu o que ele fez aos outros?! Nós não temos chances contra ele! - falou Ino nervosa.

- Deixa de ser pessimista! - rebateu TenTen pensando em um plano.

- Odeio falar isso, mas concordo com a Ino. - falou Temari que olhava com receio para o loiro que estava parada olhando elas.

- Otimo! Duas mulheres que estão com medo. E você Hinata? - TenTen perguntou a morena. Hinata que tinha permanecido em silêncio a luta inteira, somente observando o loiro falou pela primeira vez.

- Vamos lá! - ela sussurou decidida e sem medo na voz. Imediatamente as três mulheres olharam pra Hinata de um jeito estranho, como se tivesse brotado mais uma cabeça nela.

- Quem é você é o que fez com a Hinata? - murmurou Ino surpresa. A morena somente sorriu.

- Acabou a conversa ou é impressão minha? - perguntou Naruto irritado. As quatro se colocam em posição de luta.

- Ino, vai na frente! - murmurou TenTen.

- Quer me matar ou é eu to errada? - perguntou a loira com raiva.

- Nós de damos cobertura. - falou TenTen empunhando o que parecia ser uma Katana. Ela sempre carregava armas com ela, e tinha uma arma que era a favorita dela. Uma Katana estranha, com algumas curvas ondulares e um punho com uma lua cheia desenhado. - Temari! - a outra loira endenteu o recado e apontou a palama da mão em direção a Naruto. Logo imrrompeu uma poderossa rajada de vento. Naruto colocou os braços na frente do rosto para se proteger. Recebeu o impacto facil, mas parecia que o vento somente aumentava de força.

- É bem forte esse vento! - ele resmungou pra ele mesmo. O vento parou e ele levantou os olhos confuso e viu um pé vindo em direção ao seu estómago. Da um enorme salto e só tem tempo de ver algumas facas vindo em direção a ele. Como estava no ar, não poderia se esquivar, foi o pensamento de TenTen, mas estava enganada. Naruto apontou as palmas da mão para o chão e crio um poderosso vento que o vez subir um pouco mais e conseguir se desviar das facas.

Assim que pousa logo tem que se defender de inderminaveis chutes. Ino era a atacante e lutava muito bem. Mas Naruto era superior e não demorou muito pra achar as brechas no ataque dela, mas não pode pensar em atacar, pois TenTen movia a katana numa velocidade incrivel. Ino parou de atacar Naruto, pois poderia sobrar para ela os ataques da morena, se limitou a olhar a luta e esperar uma oportunidade para atacar as costas de Naruto.

A luta parecia estar parelha, com Naruto ficando sempre longe da lamina de TenTen. Quando ela atacava com a espada em sentido vertical, Naruto ampara o ataque, tendo a lamina entre as duas palmas da mão, como um sanduíche, e move bruscamente a mão para tirar de TenTen a katana e em seguida aplica a ela um chute na perna fazendo-a a cair e em seguida aponta a ponta da lamina para o pescoço de TenTen e fala.

- Fora! - mas nesse momento de distração, Ino chega sorrateiramente por trás e lhe acerta um chute em suas costas. Naruto sente o golpe as suas costas, cambaleia um pouco mas logo se recupera e começa a lutar com Ino.

- Ino acertou Naruto! - exclamou Kankurou segurando o estómago que ainda doia muito. O golpe de Naruto tinha sido bem forte.

- Não é atoa que Naruto é tão temido. - falou Kiba. Assim que Kiba tinha ficado inconsciente, Akamaru não tinha mais o que fazer, a não ser proteger o dono. - ele é muito superior a nós!

- Sera que vamos ao menos chegar perto dele depois de nós treinar? - perguntou Neji olhando a luta.

- Ino tá melhor que a gente na luta. - comentou TenTen rindo.

- Você também fez um bom trabalho! - falou Neji desinteressado.

- Obrigado Neji! Você também lutou muito bem! - falou TenTen corada.

- Os pombinhos vão para ai? - perguntou Kankurou irritado. Queria prestar atenção a luta.

Ino lutava com tudo contra Naruto, mas não era suficiente. Depois de alguns segundos, Naruto para um soco dela com a mão e aperta a mão fechada dela, fazendo alguns ossos estralarem e ela soltar uma exclamação de dor.

- Ai! - Ino tentou se livrar em vão. Ela moveu a mão esquerda para acertar um soco em Naruto, mas esse parou a mão dela com a livre e aumentou o aperto sobre as duas mãos, fazendo Ino se achoelhar. Gaara estava se segurando para não interromper a luta.

- Fora! - ele fala a ela. Depois a solta e olha para as duas que sobraram. Analisa as duas e decide em quem derrubar primeiro. Temari cria um nova rajada de vento, mas Naruto desaparece do lugar e reaparece ao lado de Temari que o olha assustada. Naruto bate com a palma da mão no peito de Temari, fazendo-a desmaiar. - não bato em mulher. - ele resmungou.

Logo em seguida olha Hinata, que não tinha lutado contra ele em nenhum momento. Ela tinha um olhar preocupado.

- Sabe, você é a que mais me chamou a atenção no grupo. - ele falou olhando profundamente ela. Quanto ao resto, estavam todos conscientes, com exceção de Temari que estava nos braços de Shikamaru, e olhavam para a única sobrevivente.

- Ela não lutou em nenhuma hora e ele diz que ela chamou mais a atenção dele! - falava Ino indignada.

- Ela queria lutar com ele sozinha! - sussurou TenTen.

- Hein? - Neji estava visivelmente confuso.

- Isso! Ela não lutou contra ele, pois queria lutar sozinha contra ele! - ela exclamou chegando a conclusão.

- Mas... porque? - perguntou Ino.

- Sómos melhores amigas. Conheço ela melhor que muita gente. Ela quer provar que não é fraca. - falou TenTen com um sorriso de orgulho para a morena de olhos perolados.

- Porque? - Hinata perguntou em voz baixa.

- Sabe quantos mestiços tem no mundo inteiro? - ele perguntou de modo baixo.

- Não. - Hinata falou hesitante.

- Talvez os únicos estejam nessa sala. - ele falou sorrindo. - somos parecidos! - Hinata sorriu e corou ligeiramente ao escutar aquilo. - você, foi a única que eu fiz questão de treinar no início. Mas agora, vamos ver do que você é capaz... e por favor, não me desaponte. - Naruto sorriu e se colocou em posição de luta. Hinata também. - "a mesma posição de Neji!". - Hinata dispara em direção a Naruto, que logo se surpreende com a velocidade da mesma. Começam uma luta, quando avia impacto entre eles, um estranho brilho azul aparecia.

Hinata executava os golpes com perfeição, dando trabalho a Naruto em alguns, mas ele já conhecia o tipo de luta.

- Eu já conheço esse tipo de luta e não seria uma boa ideia usar ela contra mim! - ele a advertiu. Hinata apenas sorriu, fazendo Naruto arregalar o olho de espanto. No proximo golpe, que foi com a palma da mão em direção ao peito de Naruto, foi com tanta força e velocidade, que so deu tempo do loiro fazer um x com os braços e receber o impacto e ser arrastado alguns centimetros. Ele olha pra Hinata assustado e recebe um chute dela, ao lado do corpo que estava sem proteção fazendo Naruto deslizar para o lado.

- A sua velocidade e força são grandes. - falou Naruto com um semblante de dor e com a mão ao lado do abdomem. Ele massageia o local do golpe por alguns segundos, depois se concentra na luta. Ele estuda Hinata por alguns segundos, se lembrando da velocidade e da maneira que se mexia. Sem aviso, avançou em direção a morena, que se colocou em posição de defesa esperando o loiro atacala pela frente. Qual não foi a surpresa dela quando Naruto apareceu atrás dela. Não conseguiu nem correr pra longe, pois levou um poderosso chute no tornozelo.

- Agora vai ficar mais devagar! - Naruto falou com um sorriso de vitoria. - esse golpe no tornozelo, de deixa com muita dor então você não vai se mexer com tanta facilidade e vai ficar fácil pra mim. - ele explicou em poucas palvaras a ideia que ele tinha.

- Ele pensa rápido... mas um plano como esse estava um pouco óbvio! Deixar o inimigo mais lento para não se preocupar com a velocidade dele. - falou Shikamaru pensativo.

- Mas mesmo assim foi uma boa ideia! Agora Hinata vai ficar mais lenta e ainda por cima vai ficar sentindo dor, o que vai atrapalha ela. - falou Sakura olhando a cara de dor de Hinata.

- Mas ela não ia poder vencer ele mesmo! - falou Choji.

- Mas foi a que melhor está lutando com ele! - defendeu TenTen.

- Não sabia que Hinata era tão forte assim. - falou Kiba ainda surpreso pela luta que Hinata fazia.

- Acho que ela nunca mostrou do que era capaz nos treinos. Mas uma filha de um Mutante e uma Lican teria que ser forte não é mesmo? - falou Ino pensativa.

Na luta, Hinata estava agachada com uma mão no tornozelo e a outra no chão. O golpe de Naruto tinha sido poderosso, e realmente ela estava sentindo muita dor. Com um pouco de esforço, se levantou e retomou a posição de luta. Disparou em direção a Naruto, mas deu dois pasos e caiu no chão. Naruto apenas suspirou. Tinha acabado a melhor luta que ele teve na manhã com um simples golpe.

- Já de venci! - ele murmurou e deu as costas a Hinata e foi em direção as suas roupas que estavam jogadas ali perto.

_**Sala de avaliações, 6:39**_

- Não sabia que Hinata era forte assim. - fala Asuma levemente surpreso.

- Eu sim! - fala Kurenai com um sorriso de orgulho. Ela tinha treinado Hinata por um certo tempo e sabia do que sua aluna era capaz.

- Não é atoa que Naruto está interessado nela. - fala Ibiki. Anko e Shizune tinham a cara fechada.

- "Eu também vou mostra pra ele do que sou capaz!" - fala Anko com um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- "Naruto" - pensava Shizune.

_**Sala de treinamento, 6:40**_

Naruto já estava vestido e olhava os seus alunos que estavam em fila e de frente a ele. - Sabem a minha impressão de vocês? - ele perguntou andando de um lado para o outro olhando o chão. - pra mim, vocês não merecem receber o título de futuros herois dessa outra guerra. - ele fala friamente.

- Eu não escolhi ser visto assim! - fala Shikamaru contrariado. Odiava que as pessoas criassem expectativa nele.

- Logo você? - Naruto fala olhando Shikamaru.

- Porque? - Shikamaru pergunta olhando a expressão de Naruto.

- Você vai ser o lider do grupo! É o melhor que se encaixa. É inteligente, sabe organizar as coisas e é prudente! - ele fala retornando a caminhar. Shikamaru apenas fica de boca aberta olhando para o loiro como se esperasse ele dizer que era uma brincadeira.

- Porque logo eu? - perguntou Shikamaru com medo.

- Você não escutou o que eu falei? Alem do mais, foi o único que montou uma estrategia que funcionasse! - TenTen fechou a cara nessa hora. - e se não aceitar, pense como vai ser na guerra? - Naruto deu por encerrado a discução.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? - perguntou Ino lentamente. Naruto apenas confirmo com a cabeça. - porque eu não posso usar meus poderes com você? - muitos apuraram os ouvidos. Naruto apenas olhou Ino e disse.

- Vocês não precisam saber... por agora pelo menos. Mas é perigoso! - Naruto falou balançando a mão. - agora, para eu saber mais de vocês, vou fazer algumas perguntas individuais com cada um de vocês, e depois vamos começar o treino! - muitos olhos arregalados novamente.

- "Ele não vai nem nós deixar descançar?!" - pensava Shikamaru Indignado.

- "To com fome!" - pensava um choroso Choji.

- "Cara, ele não brinca mesmo..." - pensava Kiba.

_**Sala de avaliações, 6:44**_

- Bom, acho que acaba por aqui! Todos voltando as suas atividades! - falou Tsunade. Com muitos murmúrios a sala se esvaziou rapidamente, ficando somente alguns médicos na sala.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Bom... eu demorei com essa fic porque voltei a jogar um jogo de pc e também que tava com a imaginação curta. Talvez demore pra eu atualizar novamente, porque ainda tem que posta o capítulo da minha outra fic, mas vou tenta fazer isso rapido.


End file.
